Broken
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: COMPLETE! AU. Ricky left Amy because she was pregnant with John. Years later, she's married and is abused. Even John. When he comes to school with a black eye, there's suspicion. And Ricky never felt so guilty.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Broken

******Author: **Multi Shipper Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Secret Life. Brenda Hampton does.

**Summary:** AU. Ricky left Amy because she had John. Years later, she's married and abused. So is John. When he comes to school with a black eye, there's suspicion. And Ricky never felt so guilty.

**Author's Note: **I haven't watched Secret Life in a while because I stopped. It gotten ridiculous and annoying especially when they introduced Dylan. I have no idea what's going on with this show now, but whatever. I hope you'll enjoy reading this story. Please review!

* * *

_"Ricky, I'm pregnant."_

_The seventeen year old drummer looks at her shocked. They've been dating for a year and during those years they admit they are sexually active in their relationship. They have always been careful. They used protection. Amy once told Ricky she's on birth control so something like this could never happen._

_Unfortunately, it sounds like it's going to happen. Ricky didn't want to believe it. They are way too young for parenthood. His girlfriend, Amy, is a junior and needs to worry about her education than being a mother. He hates himself for it. They should have been more careful and less stupid._

_"You're not..." That was all he can manage to come out of his mouth._

_Amy's eyes are filling with tears at his whisper. "I am. I think I forgot to take my pill that morning."_

_"You think?" Ricky asked almost sarcastically._

_"I'm sorry, Ricky..." Amy apologized looking like she's going to break down at any minute. The thought of being a teen mother terrifies her. She sees how hard it is on movies and TV shows. It doesn't look that easy and neither of them were ready to take on that major responsibility._

_Ricky walked closer to her bed and sat down next to her. As he hugged her, he comforted. "It's okay. It's not your fault. We don't have to go through this."_

_Amy didn't like the sound of that. She has a guess what he could mean, but wants to make sure if her assumption is correct. "What do you mean?"_

_Ricky let go of her meeting her eyes. "We can abort it."_

_Amy quickly stood up staring at him horrified. "I will not kill our baby!"_

_"You really think we can raise a child in high school?"_

_Amy didn't say anything. She wanted to go to college. To Julliard, in fact. If she'll have the baby, it'll be weighing her down - no. She doesn't want to think it like that. She made a mistake and have to live with the consequences._

_Ricky noticed her pause and asked. "Have you told your parents?"_

_She nodded. "They hate you. Especially my Dad," Their parent's reaction were beyond furious and they got disappointed in her. She felt like she let them down, but they told her they're glad she told them. Her parents will give her support in any decision she makes. Especially her little sister Ashley who said she saw it coming. "You...really want me to kill it?" She asked nervously._

_"We're not ready, Amy." That was his answer and she wasn't happy about it._

_"Fine." She hissed crossing her arms looking away._

_He got confused. "Fine?"_

_"Fine!" She snapped her eyes were sending daggers at him._

_Ricky looked at his watch and sigh because he's late for work. He gets up and walk over to Amy to give her a kiss, but she moved her head and he kissed her cheek instead. He didn't say anything and left her house._

_When it was dinner time, Amy told her parents what Ricky suggested. Her parents couldn't imagine their daughter doing something like that to their grandchild, but they know she's not ready._

_"Do whatever you feel is right, Amy." Her mother said._

_"Yeah. Who cares what Ricky thinks anyway?" Her father grumbled._

_George never was a big fan of Ricky Underwood because of his bad reputation with girls. Now that he got his daughter pregnant, he would like to skin him alive._

_"What do you think I should do, Ashley?" She asked her sister._

_"I will be an aunt..." Ashley said and Amy thought she heard her sister sounding like she's amused._

_Amy decided to keep her and Ricky's baby._

_However, Ricky wasn't too pleased. She told him on the phone what her decision was. He told her he's not ready and doesn't want to spend his teen life being a got disappointed and broke up with her because he couldn't handle it if he was around with her and their baby. His foster parents weren't happy with what he did to Amy, but respected it because there was nothing they could do that can change his mind. Amy had help during her pregnancy from her best friends, Lauren and Madison. And her new boyfriend, Tyler Sutton._

_Tyler found her crying outside of school because of her hormones. She thought of Ricky because he went back to Adrian Lee; she's known for being the school's slut. Before she began to date him, they had a thing which was being fuck buddies, that's what Ricky and Adrian called it. Amy changed him when they started their relationship. It broke her heart when she found them being back together being whoever they are; fuck buddies or a couple. It's like Ricky completely ignored her and acted like she doesn't exist. Tyler made her feel better and he was a better man to Amy about her pregnancy than Ricky ever was. She admired Tyler for being in love with her because it is not his baby. What's most important is her parents like him. Her ex boyfriend, Ben Boykewich, put her aside in the hallway one day to talk to her about Tyler. There's something about him that Ben didn't trust, but Amy thought he was crazy._

_When the baby was born, it was a boy and his name is John and the last name is Jeurgens. Amy believed the last name isn't Underwood and she was sure Ricky wouldn't appreciate that too if they would meet each other, but Amy believes that's never going to happen. She had hoped Ricky would show up to see his son, but didn't and was upset. Lauren and Madison told her to move on and she tried. She texted him when her water broke singe would know, but that didn't make him to come. She was glad that she has her son because at least she has a piece of him. Amy did give Ricky a picture to his cell of John so he can see him wherever he is. Tyler stayed with Amy and they eventually were a couple. Amy could not have raised John and have the courage to go back to school without Tyler._

_She's thankful that he's in her life._

* * *

Sixteen year old John opened the door making himself be as quiet as he can. He knows he's late, he was at a friend's house. His curfew was 9:00 and now it's 10:15. If any one of his parents found out, he'll be grounded. He did it twice and this was his last chance, but he blew it. When he closed it, he knew he was safe. His parents were probably sleeping and he was thankful that he didn't get caught. He went upstairs to his room and was about to go inside until he heard his father.

"You're late," His father, Tyler, said to him sternly with a serious expression on his face.

"I know," John said a little afraid. He knows he's going to get grounded or a punishment. He got himself prepared. He hadn't told his mother and he wouldn't dare to let his father hurt his little sister. "I'm sorry. Am I grounded?"

"Yes, your mother will be aware of this in the morning. I'm tired. I don't want to deal with this tonight. Get rest; you have school tomorrow." He said and went returned to his room.

John got surprised that happened, but was thankful that it did. He went to sleep and woke up in the morning, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Your father told me that you came home late," His mother Amy said looking angry at him. "You're grounded for the weekend including Friday."

John couldn't believe it that he's grounded on a Friday. "Friday! Seriously, Mom?"

"Yes," Amy answered tiredly as she handed her seven-year old daughter's breakfast named Chloe on the table. "This has been going on for days, John. We gave you plenty of warnings. Now, this is enough." John groaned.

"Fine..." "Don't give your mother a hard time, John." Tyler's voice entered the kitchen and his son understood.

He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and his daughter a kiss on her forehead. After getting eating a quick breakfast and drank coffee, he left for work.

John got a bowl of cereal filled with milk and Cheerios. As he was eating, their mother joined them. He noticed a dark bruise on his mother's arm when she moved her sleeve to scratch her skin. She quickly put it down so neither of her children could see, but she was too late.

"What happened to your arm, Mom?" John asked concerned and confused.

It looked like the bruise was new so it hasn't been there before. Chloe looked at her mother too feeling the same way her older brother is.

Amy didn't look at him and kept eating her eggs and bacon. "It's nothing, John," She waved it off carelessly like it was nothing he should worry. "I just bumped it."

"On what?" She made a sigh. "At a doorknob. I didn't watch where I was going."

John still wasn't convinced, but Chloe let it slide and resumed to eat. "That hard?"

Amy got annoyed and looks at him telling her son sternly. "I think you should go to school now, John."

He didn't argue with that. He knows better than to make his mother even more angry. But, what happened to her was confusing. He thinks that she's not telling the truth, but she seems like she doesn't want to talk about it so he has to respect that. He doesn't want to think of the 'what ifs' he believes his mother lie for now.

He drove to his school and spend for what it feels like days than hours. When school was almost over, he got a text from his mother saying that he should pick up Chloe at her elementary school because she has a meeting. He went to pick up his sister and finally went home. Their father came home at three, and when it was near their dinner time, they called out for pizza while he was at the bar. A bar is what he typically does go when his mother is not around. She doesn't like to see him drinking in front of her or their children. John doesn't like it either. Not only he'll be drunk and have bad breath, he's not the kindest person when he comes home. John knows that for a fact. His father likes to take a few beatings out of him because of no reason. Well, John thinks there is a reason, but he can barely understand him when he's slurring his words. John would rather take the beating than anyone else in his family to protect them.

A thought came in mind and John was in horror at the possibility. He thought that his father did beat his mother, but she wouldn't say anything because she's too afraid. Maybe? He would like to believe it's not true. He doesn't want to believe it is so he believe his mother's words instead.

Around eight, his father came home. John wasn't surprised when he sees him drunk. He watches him from the top of the stairs seeing him stumbling around like a blind idiot and sat down on the couch. His father would get to him soon. At nine, rather than his own father would be doing this, John always take the job of putting Chloe to bed. He doesn't mind though because he loves his baby sister more than anything. She fell fast asleep and he closed the door slightly behind him like his mother always do for her. He let the light in her room a little because she likes it like that.

John went inside his room and decided to surf the web. There was nothing else he can do because he's not allowed to see his friends until his grounding was over. He looked up to see his door being open and he put his laptop away back on the floor. It was his father and he stood up knowing what is going to come. He had expected it.

"S-s-stay there...!" His father said as he clumsily walk over to John who's standing in front of his bed.

"Look at what you have done to my life!" John always doesn't understand what he means by that. He doesn't know how he can. "You're not mine! You're that bitch's!"

Then, he took a swing at him knocking John over on the floor. John clutched the spot where he felt the pain. Where his father had hit him. He kicked his feet ordering him get telling him that he should take it like a man. He said other words such as his mother raised him weak. After saying more hurtful words and telling him not to say anything about what he did to anyone, he walked away going downstairs to sleep it off.

John was glad he's going to get a hangover in the morning. He checked himself out in the mirror and saw that he has a black eye. He doesn't know how to explain this to everyone at school. The only thing he can do was to put an ice pack on it and wait for it to heal on its own, unfortunately.

When he returned to his room holding the icepack to his eye, Chloe was surprisingly in there.

She turned around and got stunned to see that he's injured. "What happened to your eye?" She asked worriedly and with concern.

"It's nothing," John brushed it off and realized washed over that he sounded like his mother. He ignored it for now and asked her gently. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. I had a bad dream," It didn't occur to John that she did look scared of something. "When is Mommy going to come home?"

"In an hour, but if you sleep, she'll come home much quicker."

"Can I sleep with you in your room?"

He gave in. "Okay. Only for one night."

She was happy and went on his bed going back to sleep. John did too, but he didn't sleep. He couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

John walked into school with his head hung low being inconspicuous about not wanting people to his bruise. He didn't want to get ask questions about it. If he'll answer that it was his father, he didn't want to know what will happen to him. What his father could do. He seen it before when he threatened his father that he'll tell his mother; he got a broken nose and he told his mother and other people that he fell down the stairs. He will do fine if he can keep his mouth shut for once.

He went to his locker tried to avoid everyone. He opened it and got his books and notebooks out that he needed. While he was busy with his locker, he heard a familiar voice behind him. The familiar voice belongs to his friend, Alex Marsh.

"Hey, John," For some reason, he sounds excited. "Have you seen the trailer for..." He trailed off when he saw the look on his friend's face. He saw the black eye that's slowly healing. "Dude, what happened?" He was concern. "That's some serious eye damage there."

"It's nothing," John insisted, but Alex didn't look convinced. "What were you saying?" He asked in a rush so he can change the topic that's not centered around him.

They spent most of their time talking instead of going to class. The two teen boys talked about a new movie that would come out soon to theaters and they were very excited about it. John mentioned about his grounding so that will ruin any plans Alex will have for them.

"Really? That sucks, man. Sorry I had the game going on for so long." He apologized.

"That's okay. I wasn't watching the time like I should have anyway."

"Marsh, Sutton, get to home room so you're not late." The school's guidance counselor spotted the two teenage boys as he returned to his room.

"Yes, Mr. Underwood." Both of the boys said and went hurriedly to class except John did heard his name got called. He turned around. "Come see me." That was all Mr. Underwood told him and he went inside his room. John and Alex exchanged a glance before they departed their separate ways.

John entered his room and there were a few times he had been inside there. Most of it was that Mr. Underwood was deeply concerned for his mysterious injuries that he got sometimes. John always made a lie, but this time, it seemed that Mr. Underwood was not going to take any of it. He thought that he should come clean so the pain can go away, but there was a part of him that didn't want to for his mother's sake. His parents were in love and he didn't want to ruin that for his mother. Also for Chloe because she's still just a little girl and she shouldn't grow up without a father. John would confess if his father would ever lay a hand on his baby sister. That would be his last straw. But, his father seems to favor her more than him so that could never happen.

He stood in front of the desk and wanted Mr. Underwood not to see his face. That will lead to more questions, but he thought Mr. Underwood already did see it, but he can try.

"John, look at me," He demanded tired of seeing the same thing happen to the poor boy. John didn't want to, but he did slowly and lifted his head to make at least an eye contact. He made a sigh. "When did this happen? Tell me the truth this time."

"Last night." He mumbled.

"By who?"

"...I got mugged when I was walking home," He lied and that was easier to do. He wasn't a great liar in the first place, but when he first got a beating by his father, he improved that skill. "The boys were bigger and stronger than me. I didn't see them coming."

Mr. Underwood wasn't sure if he wanted to believe it. He asked another question. "What about all those other days? What happened to you?"

He made a lame chuckle. "I'm a clumsy guy."

The boy kept his eyes on him, but his body language spoke to him. He acted fidgety and his hands were inside his pockets. It's not the first time he gets a student acting somewhat similar like that. The cause of it mostly was that the child got abused.

His face was serious. "I know what you're going through, John. I've been there. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

John got defensive. "There's nothing more to say. I already told you."

"John..."

"I'm five minutes late." He left the room abruptly and went to his home room.

Hours later, it was finally the lunch period. Almost all the student's stomachs were growling while they were in the classroom. John decided today he'll sit with his girlfriend, Sarah Trent; he had dated her for eight months and she was his first girlfriend. His mother liked her and he wasn't sure about his father. He never was around when John would bring her home with him to hang out. She's pretty with her blond hair, green eyes wearing sneakers, jeans, and a purple top to bring out her eyes.

Unlike everyone else was, Sarah wasn't blind to not notice her boyfriend's black eye. Only her and Alex knows that his father is abusive to him. He didn't like any more people to know. Alex was suspicious about it in the morning, but it was early and John was got tired because he stayed up since he couldn't go back to sleep. He didn't want to talk about it with him out in the open. He got caught by Mr. Underwood and that was worse. Sarah was always worried and concerned for him about his relationship with his father. She knows whatever he does has a major effect on him.

"Did you go to the nurse at all today?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," John answered and took a sip of his water. "Mrs. Nelson gave me medicine and an ice pack. It helped."

Sarah hated that she always had to see his injuries and does nothing about it except he would lie to everyone. "I hate to see you hurting like this, John. If you don't tell anyone about this, I will."

"Mr. Underwood and my family believes me. What makes you think they'll believe you?" He snapped and saw her disapproval expression. He made a sigh and knows that she only cares about him, but he wanted her to respect that it's only their business and no one else's. He doesn't want everyone to get involved. "Sorry, but I can handle this. I have been for a while and I'm still alive. I promise if this gets any worse, I'll tell someone."

"You will?" She sounded hopeful.

He kissed her on the lips for assurance. "I will."

* * *

Ricky Underwood returned home to his apartment that he shared with his girlfriend. They had a complicated relationship and it was on and off. His girlfriend was Adrian Lee. He worked at his old high school, and when he look back on it, he couldn't believe that he's a guidance counselor. From what he had gone through, he wanted to help other kids because with whatever situations they're in, he could relate and it's easier for their relationship. Adrian was glad for him that he finally found a job.

She's as a full-time nurse. She used to dream to work for something in the court system, but nothing interested her. Grace changed her mind because she's a nurse as well. He always come home first before she does. She would arrive at six which was the usual time he cooks dinner. He started to cook when it was 5:30. While the chicken was in the oven, he sat on the couch in the living room and watched TV.

He thought about a student that was in his room, John Sutton. A boy whose sixteen and would get hurt once in a while. He's not in any sports that would cause him those injuries and he certainly didn't buy it when he said he's clumsy. Ricky knows abuse when he sees it, but it was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it. He can't really force him to unless John wants to. He really wants to help him, but he's not cooperative. Ricky thought it was one of his parents. He hadn't seen them, but (in similar cases) it was either the mother or the father or both. He could count how many he saw the boy's injuries; it was at least five. At the teacher's lounge, the ones who had him was also worried. But, there's nothing that they can do unless John would come to them first.

He thought about the mother. What if she would have done that to her son? Why? He never understood the things that awful parents would do to their children. Whatever problems they may have, the children are innocent and should never see violence. He wished everyone would understand that so John wouldn't have to feel what he's feeling. It's unfair.

His mind wandered to a person he hadn't thought of in years. A person who gave up her life to become a mother. He knew her well enough that it wasn't her dream to become one, but she sacrificed her teen life to become a parent. It's something he never understood why Amy did what she did. He thought about the Jeurgens family sometimes. He used to check up on them. They were on great terms until he knocked her up and ruined their daughter's life.

He thought about their son. He thought she named him John or something. It's such a very common name. He grabbed his phone and looked at his pictures that were mostly of him and Adrian because she wanted to take pictures of them. When Ricky scrolled all the way down, he saw a picture of a baby. It's not any ordinary baby, though. It was the picture of his son, John.

He wondered how old he would be by now. Amy was sixteen and he was seventeen and he's thirty-three now. He did the math inside his head and his answer was that his son would be sixteen, the same age that Amy was when she got pregnant. He hoped that John didn't follow in her footsteps and become a teenage father. The baby on the picture looked mostly like Amy than him and he thought that was a good thing. John did look cute. When Ricky got the picture, he never had the time to look closely at it and see what he looked like. Back then, he didn't care and wouldn't if John would have died from childbirth. He was basically heartless back then, but now, he was thankful that he can see the picture and think of him.

Ricky wondered what John looks like now. Would he look like Amy? Like him? What would he be like...?

"Hello? Ricky?" He was unaware of hearing Adrian's voice. He was too lost in his own thoughts that he didn't know she entered.

He turned his head to see her and got up. "Hey, sorry."

"I called you three times. What are you looking at?" The Latina asked him sounding almost hurt. He showed her the picture. She made a slight frown knowing exactly who that baby is. "Were you thinking of her?" Adrian never really liked Amy because she took Ricky and made him be a father.

"I was thinking of him actually. John my son." Ricky answered.

Adrian nodded and looked at the food that Ricky had prepared. She went over to the counter and smiled when the aroma filled her nostrils. "What are we eating?"

"Potatoes, steamed vegetables, and the chicken is in the oven that I need to get out." Once he got the chicken out, they began to eat dinner.

"I'm glad that you cook so I don't have to." She smirked and Ricky shook his head playfully at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry this took so long to post. I had writer's block, but I don't anymore. For now. Enjoy reading and please review! :)

* * *

When the weekend approached, John and his family went out on a Saturday evening. They ate with his Aunt Ashley and her family of three. Her husband is Mark Davis and she has two children; Eric is five and Alaina is three. They have adorable baby faces with black hair and blue eyes. Eric's hair was long and messy that needs a haircut and Alaina's hair length is down to her small shoulders. Neither of Ashley's children inherited her eye color, but Alaina does look a lot like her.

They had a great time being together. The families hung out often during the weekends.

While Amy was eating, she was unaware of her little sister watching her as she rubbed a sore spot on her arm that she accidentally hit against the edge of the table. Ashley noticed the black and blue bruise when her sleeve slightly moved. She has her suspicions about it, but wanted to face it first to her older sister.

"Amy, can we speak in the bathroom?"

Amy was clueless about what Ashley wanted, but she replied. "Sure, Ashley."

The two sisters went to the girls' bathroom. They stood in the middle of the bathroom so they wouldn't be in other's way.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked with concern.

Amy got confused. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play stupid, Amy. You know what I mean. How did you get the bruise on your arm? This isn't the first time I've seen it."

Amy was suspicious and she narrowed her eyes. "What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything, but since you asked, is everything okay with you and Tyler?"

"Everything is perfect with us." She answered confidently.

Ashley was still doubtful. "Okay...then how did you get that bruise on your arm?"

Amy hesitated for a moment then she recovered herself. "I fell."

However, Ashley knows better than that. She knows her sister well enough that she could sense when she lies. She wasn't always a good liar, but somehow, she improved. She believed Tyler has something to do with that. "Tell me the truth, Amy. I'm not gullible."

She crossed her arms. "You're accusing Tyler of hitting me, aren't you?" She got annoyed.

"Who else could have done that to you?" Ashley argued. "I always knew something was up with him, but you claim in front of me and our parents that he's Prince Charming."

"Which he is." Amy defended smugly.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I didn't know that a guy who abuses you romantic. Maybe I should let Mark do that to me."

"Tyler is not abusing me, Ashley," Amy was angry. "He got drunk and it happened. It was a mistake."

"Like how Chloe is a mistake?"

She gaped at her. "Chloe is not a mistake. How dare you say-"

Ashley rolled her eyes again. "Fine. Not a mistake, but she was not planned. Don't deny that. Anyway, it shouldn't matter what Tyler did was okay because he's drunk," Then her voice changed sounding very caring. "You shouldn't have to take that from him. You should do something about this before it gets worse. What if he would hurt John or Chloe?"

"He would never hurt them so that shouldn't ask that question. You're ridiculous, Ashley. This only happened one time. Tyler was very apologetic when he realized what he did. Thanks for your concern, but you don't have anything to worry about. Let's get back to them."

Amy quickly left the bathroom relieved their conversation was over. She didn't want Ashley to know the truth. She didn't want Tyler taken away from her and her family. Once she suggested to him he should get help, he didn't like that at all. He believes he's fine and has problems that he can't control like his temper for instance. Amy always never believe him. Ashley didn't know what she's talking about. She shouldn't make that assumption when she doesn't know him.

When the girls arrived, Chloe asked her mother. "Mommy, can I have dessert?"

"You didn't eat all of your vegetables Chloe so no."

She pouted.

"Hey, John," Mark said. "What happened to your eye?"

His eye looks better than it did before. The color of it was a light purple around the eye showing that it's healing. It was something Ashley didn't notice about him. "I got hit with a baseball at school during gym."

"Ouch."

After they got finished and paid the bill, the families said their farewells to each other and left for their homes.

"Okay, Chloe time for bed." Amy told her daughter.

"It's only 8:20." The little girl complained.

"Just enough time to get ready." She smiled and they went to Chloe's room.

While Amy put her daughter to sleep, Tyler looked at the mail he got when they arrived home. One of the letters meant for his wife and he put that aside for her to read. Others were junk and he went to his bedroom to change into comfortable clothing. Amy entered seconds after him.

"You got a letter from the mail today." Tyler notified.

"Okay. I'll check it then." Amy said changing as well.

When she took her shirt off Tyler walked behind her seeing her upper body from the mirror. On her arms were bruises caused by him. He brushed her brown hair from her neck and leaves kisses.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered.

"I know you are." Amy sighed in content at the feeling.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. "Let's make another baby."

Amy's eyes snapped open wide at that statement. "What? Why?"

"You don't want another one?"

"Not really," She admitted honestly. "Two is enough. I don't want a third. What if I get twins? No way."

"Maybe you'll change your mind." Tyler said and there was hope in his voice.

"Doubt it," She turned around to face him. Her arms were around his neck and they began to make out. His hands were on her waist pulling them to their bed. Amy knew what would happen next so she stopped him before they do go any further. "Tyler, stop. I don't want to do this. Not now."

She finished changing into her pajamas and Tyler changed into his sweatpants and a loose - fitting t-shirt. They went downstairs and Amy checked out her mail in the kitchen. She opened it.

"I have a high school reunion to go to. I forgot about those things."

"When is it?" Tyler asked.

"Next Friday at five. It'll be nice to see Lauren, Madison, Ben, and the others again." She said fondly when she mentioned her friends names.

"You should go," He encouraged. "I can watch the kids."

"I think I will."

The next day Amy was at the grocery store with Chloe. She was getting food for home and stuff to make for dinner. Tyler's at the house and John is at his friend's place.

After crossing off milk on her list with her pen, Chloe asked hopefully. "Can we get cookies?"

She sighed. Her daughter really has a sweet tooth. "Fine. Let's go to the aisle and you can pick out which one you want."

They went to their destination, but it was short when Amy heard a familiar voice. "Amy Jeurgens, is that you?"

Amy turned around to see Adrian Lee. A girl she knew from high school. It's the first time they saw each other since then. Nothing important changed about her that Amy saw. "Hi, Adrian." It was awkward for her because they never talked and were never friends. They only know each other because of Ricky. There was only competition no friendship.

"How are you?" The Latina asked her nicely.

"Great. You?"

"The same."

There was silence between them, but it was short - lived until Amy asked casually. "Are you still with Ricky?"

"Yes I am. We're together, but not married," She smiled. "We have our off and on moments, but what can you do?" Her eyes look at her daughter and back at her confusedly. "I thought you had a boy...?"

"I do. Chloe is my second child."

"Hi." The little girl smiled friendly.

"Hi," Adrian greeted her in return. "How is your son John?"

"He's doing well. He's a sophomore at Ulysses S. Grant High School."

Realization suddenly dawned on Adrian. "He goes there?"

"Yeah. Why are you so shocked?"

She quickly recovered herself. "Uh...no reason. Well, it was nice speaking to you again, Amy." She smiled at the two and left.

"Who was that, Mommy?"

"She's someone I knew from high school."

"Your friend?"

Amy looked at Adrian walking away. She couldn't tell the history they had to her daughter because she's too young. It's a subject that's not age appropriate. "Adrian is something like that."


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian couldn't believe that the picture Ricky kept looking at was his son who is his student. The last time they heard of Amy was when Adrian's friend, Grace (now Pappas) came to their graduation and told them Amy married Tyler Sutton. They got eloped after Amy's graduation. That was the only news she heard that was about Amy. No one heard from her again. She raised John for all that time and sometime later had another kid. She drove home and planned to tell Ricky.

When she arrived there, Ricky watched television. He got up to help her put the groceries away.

"Hey there, beautiful." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiled. "Hey, Ricky," She turned around to kiss his lips. Then, she resumed to take her things out of the brown bags. "I saw someone familiar today."

"Really? Who?" Ricky asked.

"Amy Juergens," She stopped what she was doing to see Ricky's reaction. He got shocked. She couldn't blame him. "Sutton now. She had a little girl with her. Her daughter named Chloe."

"She had another child?" A part of him hurt to know that she has a family of her own that they always dreamed to have.

Adrian nodded. "I don't know how many kids she has, but that's the one she brought along. John, the one from the picture, is her son. John Sutton. Ring a bell?"

Ricky absorbed the information he heard from his girlfriend. For the longest time he was absolutely clueless that John Sutton was his son. He actually saw him and talked to him. As he thought about it, John doesn't look a lot like him. He mostly looked like a mixture of him and Amy. That could be a reason why he's been so blind that he couldn't tell John is the same one Amy gave birth to. He's such an idiot. His son was right in front of him and he didn't even know it.

Until now.

"I'm such an idiot." Ricky sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"It's okay," Adrian cooed soothingly. "You didn't know."

"I didn't want to know anything. That's the problem. Maybe I should talk to him and let him know-" He started thoughtfully, but got interrupted by Adrian.

"Don't you think that will make problems worse for you, John, and Amy? Just leave it alone. You didn't want anything to do with them and Amy didn't bother to tell you anything. You have to deal with the consequences."

"John will be graduating in two years, and while he's in school, I shouldn't let him know I'm his father? School is the only time I see him and when he goes to college, I won't know anything more about him."

"How do you think John is going to feel when you say you're his father who didn't want to become a parent and didn't want a kid?"

That got Ricky stumped, but his defense was. "John is still my son. He deserves to know. I was stupid when I'm younger, but now I changed. If you don't think what I'm doing is right then don't help me."

Adrian breathed out a sigh. "Look, I just want you to think carefully about what you're doing. Think of Amy and how her family would feel. Not you."

"I know, but this has been going on for so long. I can't hide this secret anymore."

* * *

7:40 would be the usual time John arrives to school. Ricky waited for that moment. He was inside his office pretending to look over some papers.

Minutes later, he looked up and saw John walking in the hallway with his jacket on. He just arrived. Ricky got out of his office quickly before John could go to home room.

"John!" The sixteen year old boy turned around. "Come inside my office. I have something to tell you."

The teen got confused, but went inside anyway. He sat down on a chair in front of Mr. Underwood's desk. When he entered, Ricky didn't know how to start the conversation even though he felt it was a little awkward.

"Your eye looks better." Ricky mentioned casually.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's all you wanted to tell me?"

"No. I have something important to tell you," He braced himself for whatever is coming next. "Mr. Sutton is your father, right?" John nodded. "You know he's not your biological father."

"I know. I figured. My other Dad walked out on me when I was young." He added like it was no big deal which made it harder for Ricky to tell the truth.

"I am your father, John."

"Like..._biological?_"

"Yes."

A lot of emotions displayed on to his face: shock, confusion, angry. Part of him wanted to believe it, but the other part of him doesn't. He remembered his mother telling him long ago about his biological father. She said he left her and he felt hurt and rejected. He's angry because of what he did and they're in the same room made it worse.

John stood up. He was speechless. The only word he could utter was. "No..."

"Yes I am, John. I'm sorry that I left you-"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Why do you care now when you didn't back then?"

"I was a stupid kid, John. What kind of kid would want to spend his teen life as a father at seventeen?"

"Well, sorry that I ruined your perfect life," He sneered. "It's good that you left. We're better off without you then and we're better without you now."

John left the office ignoring Ricky's went to his locker to get his things and before he went to home room, he noticed Sarah was behind him.

"Good morning, John," She beamed at him, but frowned at his expression. "What's wrong?"

He looked at the counselor's office and so did she confusedly. "Ask my father."

"Mr. Underwood...?" She trailed off trying to put pieces together. When she finally understood, she gasped and looked at her boyfriend. "He's your father?"

"Apparently." He muttered closing his locker after he got his things.

"Sutton, Trent, come to home room." Their teacher, Mr. Bentley, scolded them which they obeyed.

* * *

John was in his bedroom doing his algebra homework at his desk.

Amy walked to his door to tell him. "Dinner is almost done in five minutes so be ready."

"Okay," His mother was about to leave until he asked. "You knew Mr. Underwood, right?"

She got caught off guard. "Uh...yes."

"You never wanted to see him because you did know him, right?"

"Why do you want to talk about him, John?" Amy asked impatiently walking inside his room.

"I know Mr. Underwood is my father. He told me."

Amy thought it would be like Adrian to tell him about their meet up yesterday. She felt guilty; she was the one who brought John up.

"I'm sorry, John. I was going to tell you, but I didn't know how-"

"It's okay. I'm more mad at him than you."

Amy got shocked. "Really?"

"He left us, Mom. We don't need him in our lives. We're fine without him."

"I thought about what's best for you if he wasn't around."

"It is."

Amy smiled and walked to him giving a kiss on his forehead and left his room.


	5. Chapter 5

John walked into school blatantly ignored Ricky. He was the last person John wanted to talk to. How could he talk to his so called father who abandoned him when he wasn't even born and expect to accept him with open arms? John was one to forgive, but he's not sure he could forgive his biological father.

"John," Ricky called much to John's displeasure. "I want to talk to you now."

If he wasn't part of the school's staff, John wouldn't give him his attention at all. Unfortunately, he was, and as a student, John needed to respect that. He turned around and approached him.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday," Ricky apologized. "It took me just now to realize that you're my son. I guess I should've expected your reaction," He made a small at the corner of his mouth. "I can't believe it's you."

"Yeah, it's really me." John confirmed. He didn't know what to else say and didn't like to talk to him anymore.

"I will try being there for you-"

"I already have a father who is there for me," He sneered. "We don't need you."

Ricky sighed. "Okay."

"I need to go to class. Stop talking to me unless it's important."

John left his office and went to home room. On his way, he saw Alex and Sarah talking to each other. As he approached closer to them, his girlfriend went to her home room. He wondered what that was about. His friends usually weren't so secretive around him. They could tell each other everything.

"What were you and Sarah talking about?" John asked curiously.

Alex shrugged. "You know...stuff. So, Mr. Underwood is your father."

"Yeah. But, I don't care. He wasn't in my life when I was born. Why should I give him my respect him for being my father?"

"Even though he hasn't been in your life, you should still give him a second chance. He revealed that he is your father so maybe you can give him that much."

"No. He still hurt my mother and left us. I don't think I can ever forgive him for doing that."

Alex made a sigh and knew there was no way to convince his friend otherwise. John believed that Alex would never understand. His friend has a normal family. He has three siblings: the oldest, Darren is twenty four and got engaged, Kaitlin is twenty, and lastly, his other sister, Melanie, is fourteen. Her and Alex doesn't go to the same high school. His parents got married for years. John always believed they're a perfect family compared to his. If Tyler wasn't around, John would say they're a perfect family too. Somewhat. He got convinced Ricky was a coward for what he did. John would like to do anything to have the family Alex has, but he's happy and content with his mother and sister.

After history class was over, John noticed Sarah's odd behavior around him. She acted strange which was different for her. It's like she kept trying to hide something away from him because all they had were only small talks. During lunch, Sarah sat with a group of her friends. They would sit with each other normally or would sit with their friends. He got surprised when she made that move because they would tell each other sooner. As he approached to Sarah, he knew something was wrong. Her friends expressions were a dead give away; their eyes pretended not to look at him. Sarah gave them a look to leave which they did. He got so confused then.

"Hey, what's wrong?" It was a question he wasn't able to ask her because she kept avoiding him for some reason. He hoped he would actually get a conversation. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm moving." Sarah answered sheepishly.

John didn't see the big problem there. "Uh...you're going to move to a new house, new neighborhood...?" He trailed off stopping with the guesses.

"A new state. We're going to Florida. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how you'd take it."

John got shocked that they're move was so sudden. "It's okay," He comforted. "We can get through this."

Sarah looked any where, but his face. "My parents think it would be best for us that we shouldn't date anymore."

John felt like his heart ripped into two pieces being officially broken when he heard those words. Sarah was his first girlfriend that he fell in love with. Now, she would be taken away from him. He never imagined a day when they would have to be apart would happen.

"Why?" That was one word he was able to comprehend out of his mouth. He was angry and wanted to show his emotions, but they were at school and didn't want to do that in public.

"They think the move would be hard for us. They don't want to see me being hurt because we'll be in different states."

John got frustrated. "I'm hurting now," He breathed out trying to calm himself. "They never liked me, did they?" He figured.

She was hesitant to answer. "My parents knew yours from high school. They never did like them because of the decisions they made. My Mom knew your real Dad and she hated him because of his bad reputation and she believed that you'll end up the same like him. She doesn't want you to be with me."

John got surprised at the new information. Her parents did seem fake to him and tried to act nice around him just because he's their daughter's boyfriend. Now, that the truth is out in the open, it was official her parents never liked him.

"They'll think I'll get you pregnant at sixteen and leave you?" John almost laughed. He stopped when she nodded. He got serious. "Do you believe that would happen?"

"No. I know you better than that," She answered honestly. "We know better to do that. They just don't want to see that happening to me and be with you anymore. We're moving because of my Dad's job."

"This is ridiculous. I will never be anything like my father."

"They refuse to believe it. We're moving and I can't do anything about it." Sarah said sadly.

"You can be with me," He sounded hopeful. "We can still be together-"

"No we can't, John. We won't. I don't want to go through a long distant relationship."

"You would actually want to see other people?" He frowned.

"Maybe this is the time to give us a break."

"So, you're fine to tell Alex this, but not me?" He got offended. Her and Alex talked often lately than they had. He knew something went on with them.

"I needed someone else to talk to," She defended. "I wasn't sure how you would feel."

"I would like to be the first to know. I thought we could be a couple and can tell each other everything. How come I was in the dark all of a sudden?"

She gaped at him. "You never were! Alex was there-"

"I'm always there for you. Now, I'm the last to know."

John turned his back returning to his friends and ignored the calls from her. He couldn't believe the moving was actually happening and she acted like she didn't care at all about their future. He got annoyed at her because she ignored him for no reason and talked to Alex as if nothing is happening. Maybe it was time for them to break up. It wouldn't be the first time it happened for John. He was almost to the point that he's used to it and he would care less if Sarah would get a new boyfriend to play with at Florida. He ignored what happened at lunch never existed.

The rest of the school day went dull and boring. He wasn't mad at Alex like he was with Sarah. He was only annoyed with him because Alex didn't tell him anything. He tried not to think about that anymore. He and Sarah broke up and he'll find someone else. He somehow manages to do that quickly. Maybe it's because his charms or his good looks.

He was so glad to return to home after school was over. John never felt do happy to be at home. His mother knew something was wrong with him when she visited him and he let her know. His mother was sad to hear the news because unlike Sarah's parents, she did like Sarah. His mother told him that break ups would always be hard. He never told her about other girls he did saw when their relationship only lasted for a few weeks. She would think something horrible of him like a player, but he never would be anything like that. It's hard for him to find someone who was like Sarah. Maybe, after what happened, he should stop dating and take a break from it. Maybe that would do him some good.

After he finished his homework, his phone buzzed. He checked to see who it was and to his surprise, he saw it was Sarah.

_Plz come over. I miss you ;) xoxo_

John wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She sounded normal from the text so she's not drunk. The reason he was curious if he was because she wanted him to come to her when they're not together.

The next thing he knew, he found himself in front of her house. Before he went, he gave his parents updates about where he was. If he wouldn't, there probably would have been a search party. He rang the doorbell and Sarah answered it. She looked fine, there was nothin different about her except she wore pounds of make up which she doesn't always do. It was strange and he wanted to know why she invited him to her house.

"Come in." She smiled.

John notice there was an unusual silence in the house. "Where's your parents?"

"Out." She smirked.

"Why do you want me here, Sarah?" He asked tiredly.

"I want you," She kissed him slowly. "For the last time. You know..."

John immediately understood the message. "No, Sarah. We can't. We're not together anymore, remember?"

"Before I go and leave you forever." She pleaded.

He sighed. "I don't want to make a mistake."

She smiled. "We won't."

Two hours later, they went downstairs from Sarah's bedroom. John was at the door ready to leave.

"This is really it?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah," He answered. "I'll see you...someday."

John left. It only took him to get inside his car to realize what he did. It's something he couldn't believe that happened with them. It was the first time he did an act like that with a girl. They were protected, of course, but he felt like he got lured into a trap by a seducer which wasn't that hard to suck him in. He immediately regretted what he had done as his head rested on the steering wheel.

After having moments of putting himself back together, he texted Alex to see what he was up to. Supposedly, Greg Harper (he's in John's grade and one of the popular guys in school) hosted a party. How he was unaware of that, John had no idea. But, maybe it's because of his issues with his two fathers and Sarah that kept him out of the loop from everything.

He decided to go to the party. He really wanted to have fun.

John drove to Greg's house and saw familiar and not familiar faces. He chatted with his friends for a while. He did get other girls' attention, but he didn't want any of that. He ignored their flirtatious ways and walked to the punch bowl.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Alex asked him shocked. "You totally blocked them off."

"So?" He poured the drink into his red plastic cup and drank it.

"You're single now. You should get with them doing...something."

"I already did do something, Alex," He sighed. "I think I made a mistake with Sarah tonight."

Alex was about to ask, but he caught the key words. His eyes widen. "You didn't..." John nodded. "Way to go, bro." He said sarcastically.

"We're over and I'm glad now. Happy even. Let's just forget about this and enjoy the party. I just wanted to let you know."

"Whatever you say..."

The party continued until it was about 9:30. It ended that way for John. He thought it got too crazy and chaotic for him and he left when he could tell almost everyone got drunk. Greg had the party because his parents were gone for the weekend so he had the house to himself. He thought that's a way to celebrate.

As it got closer to nine, that was when John knew after about having four drinks of punch, someone had spiked it. People thought it was Greg or another. John didn't care who it was. He felt like he got drunk and getting sick. He thought it would be best if he would go home before something bad happens.

While he tried to drive home, he noticed there was something in the distance that strangely kept getting closer and closer. Then, he heard a horn and thought it was coming from one of the songs on the radio so he ignored it. There was a bright light he saw like how people believe there's a white light before that person would die. That's similar to what John sees, but he knows he's not dead because he's still in control of the car and it's in motion. He wondered why the strange bright light kept getting closer to him for no reason.

All of a sudden, there was a crash and his car abruptly stopped working.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **To let you know, Sarah won't be pregnant so this story wouldn't turn into a 'history repeat'. Enjoy reading and please review! :)

* * *

John quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. So did the other person he crashed into. However, it wasn't a huge crash like he expected. Apparently, the other person slowed down like he did. There was a bump on both of the cars. Neither of them look hurt or injured except for John who has a small cut on his forehead. It didn't bother him.

What bothered him was the person who he crashed into. Unfortunately, it was Ricky Underwood. He would like it if it was a different person he never knew.

"John," Ricky called. "Are you okay?"

He was stunned at the question and expected a different reaction. He raised an eyebrow. "You ask I'm okay when I crashed your car?"

"I am mad about that," He admitted with a sigh. "What were you thinking?"

John figured it'd be best he wouldn't tell him the whole story. "I went to a party and..." He trailed off not wanting to tell the rest. At the end of the day, Ricky's his father.

"Got drunk?" Ricky filled in.

"I'm..._tipsy_ not drunk," John defended. He looked at the damage he caused. "What are we going to do here?"

"I have to get it fixed and so do you."

"Yeah," He leaned against his car and groaned through his hands on his face. "My parents will kill me."

"I'll help you." Ricky promised.

John stared at Ricky in surprise. He didn't believe Ricky would help him whether he's his biological father or not. He called the cops, and when they arrived, they helped with the mess. Both of the cars needed to get in the garage for fixing. They were towed away by tow trucks when they came minutes later.

John was nervous and terrified to return home because of his parents' reactions. Especially, his father's. His mother was a person to be terrified of too when she would get angry, but it's clear his father hates him. He would have to face everything and he wished he would have died. That would be better than to think about what his father could do to him.

Ricky called his girlfriend to take John home. He said her name was Adrian and that name sounded familiar to John. He thought he heard that name from his mother, but he wasn't sure.

Later, Adrian's car pulled up to them after the cop situation was done. Ricky got to the passenger's seat and John sat in the back. He told Adrian the directions to his house where he'll meet his death. He knows it's not going to be like that, but that's what his fear was. His parents would be furious that he ruined his silver Toyota Prius that he got for his sixteenth birthday.

"So, _you're_ John? Amy Juergen's son, right?" Adrian asked.

"Yes. I am."

"Interesting."

John thought that was odd, but didn't think about it because Adrian pulled up to his house. He unbuckled himself and was hesitant to get out of the car. Ricky noticed.

"I can come with you." He said looking back at him and ignored the look on his girlfriend's face.

John looked at him. "You would?"

"If you want me to."

A part of John wanted Ricky to come along so he wouldn't have to face his parents' wrath alone.

"You could..." He shrugged trailing off. He got out of the car and went to the front door. Ricky followed him from behind.

John opened the door and once he entered, his mother hastily approached him looking angry.

"There you are! You were gone for all this time?"

He didn't keep track of that. "What time is it?" He asked clueless.

"Almost eleven," Tyler entered in the conversation. "What happened?"

He didn't want to tell them all of the details. He would tell them what recently happened, but he felt like his voice got stolen and he couldn't speak. Fortunately, Ricky was there and he answered. Amy instantly looked at him at the sound of his voice being surprised like he magically appeared at her living room.

"I was driving and crashed into his car. I didn't see where I was going," John didn't expect for him to lie in front of his parents. "I'm sorry..." Ricky's eyes met Amy's when he said seriously. "For everything."

John thought his mother would say something, but she looked like she was speechless. He couldn't blame her. Ricky was the man who left her because was pregnant at a young age and she's seeing him years later. It was their first reunion.

"John, go upstairs." Amy demanded quickly. He and Tyler were surprised.

He couldn't believe what he heard, but he had to ask. He expected an explosion of anger to erupt like a volcano. "Uh...what?"

Her eyes looked him. "_Go," _She told him firmly and he obeyed. She looked at Tyler. "You can leave too. I want to speak alone with him."

Tyler knew who Ricky was. He knew how much pain he gave her. "No way. I wouldn't let you be alone with this asshole."

Amy was losing patience. "Tyler..."

"If this is what she wants then you should respect that." Ricky said.

Tyler narrowed his eyes and sneered. "I know what my wife wants and she doesn't want you."

"Just give us five minutes, Tyler! Please?" She got frustrated.

He was about to argue some more, but declined. He sighed and walked upstairs to give them privacy.

"You left me and haven't said anything now you decide to show up because my son got into an accident?" Amy asked.

"John wanted me to be there with him. He was terrified to be here alone," Ricky answered. "I'm here for support," She rolled her eyes at the word 'support'. "What?"

"How nice of you to show support for him when you didn't gave any for me," She remarked sarcastically. He opened his mouth to say something, but she continued. "Anyway, why would he be terrified to come here if the accident was your fault?"

He sighed. She caught him. "Actually, John crashed into me," Her eyes widen in shock. "Give him a break, Amy. He's just a kid."

"I think I know how to handle my son when he does something stupid like this."

Ricky was offended. "He's my son, too."

"He would be your son if you were there for us, but you weren't."

"I'm here now."

"That doesn't make anything up for it," She sighed. "Just leave my son alone, Ricky."

"Even though I screwed up as a kid, I've changed now and I have every right as a parent to be there for my son. Let John get to know me, Amy."

"You had your chance-"

"Give me another one." He pleaded.

She sighed and bit her bottom lip unsure if she would make the right decision. She's afraid he would leave her again. "If this is what John wants then you can."

Ricky was grateful and said honestly. "Thank you, Amy," Suddenly, his phone buzzed and it was a text message from Adrian that said she's impatiently waiting for him. "My girlfriend..." He told her sheepishly.

She crossed her arms. "You should go to her then. Don't keep Adrian waiting."

"I'll talk to John about this tomorrow," He said as he went out to the door. "Bye, Amy." He walked away didn't let her say a goodbye.

Amy watched him go to Adrian's car going further into the distance. She closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_The sky was dark - past midnight - and Amy was lost in the woods. She tried to find her house, but couldn't remember the way. She felt like she went around in circles and there was no progress. She had no light to see where she was going and she was afraid._

_"Amy..." The voice sounded familiar. It belonged to Ricky._

_She was shocked to hear him and was hesitant to respond. "R-R-Ricky?"_

_"It's me, Amy."_

_It was strange. She could hear his voice, but couldn't see him. He was far away from her in the woods, but his voice sounded like he's speaking to her so close by her ear._

_"Do you want to go home?" Ricky's voice asked._

_"Yes." Amy answered still shaken that she could hear him, but he's not in sight._

_"If you trust me follow me."_

_She was unsure to do that. She didn't know if that would be the right choice or not. She did want to go home. She couldn't remember how long he was away. She wanted I see her children and husband again. The way Ricky's voice sounded was like he knew where he would take her. He could be honest and take her home._

_Amy was about to take a step forward until he heard someone behind her. She turned around quickly and saw it was her family. Maybe Ricky did lie and just wanted to put her in danger. Her family was right there and that brought a smile of relief and happiness to her face._

_She embraced Tyler and her children. "I thought you guys were behind me."_

_"Don't you trust me, Amy?" It was Ricky again and he sounded broken._

_"It hurts." John was scared and Amy didn't know why. She thought his ears hurt because of Ricky's voice._

_"What hurts, John?" Tyler asked, but Amy didn't like how he mocked her son._

_"It hurts..." He whimpered again._

_"Follow me, Amy." Ricky sounded louder than before urge was urgent._

_"I know the way back home." Tyler was confident and he went back to where he came. It was as if he hadn't heard Ricky's voice. Maybe she was the only one who can?_

_Amy followed her family and heard Ricky whisper. "Why didn't you follow me?"_

Amy woke up startled from her dream. She couldn't believe she would dream of that and have Ricky in it. She hadn't had Ricky in her dreams in years and hadn't had dreams that were confusing. Why would she start to have Ricky in her dreams again? She thought it's because she saw him for the first time yesterday. She didn't want to think about what her dream could mean when she doesn't know herself.

She turned to the side and found out that part of the bed was empty. Unfortunately, Tyler left for work and she didn't have anyone to talk to. She decided to make breakfast for her children since she was already up. She cooked it for them and they came downstairs at 6:30.

"Good morning, Mom." John and Chloe greeted her.

"Good morning," Amy smiled at them serving their breakfast. She joined to eat with them. She played her food around with her fork because she wondered if she should tell John what Ricky would ask him. Then, she thought he could think about it ahead of time. "John, Ricky's going to ask you if you'd like to hang out with him."

"Why?" He asked. "Why should I want to do that when he hasn't been with us for years?"

Amy knew he wouldn't take it easy. "He wanted to spend time with you and thought the two of you could start over and have a nice father and son relationship."

"What if I don't want to? What if I don't want to speak to him again?"

"Then, you don't have to. Do whatever you want to do, John. He won't force you." Amy told him honestly.

John always wanted to know about his father. He always wanted to see and to know him. He never expected to do that in the situation he's in, but he should have expected the unexpected. It would be the only opportunity he'll get to have and he didn't want to lose it.

He entered the hallway at his usual arrival time. He went inside the guidance counselor's office to speak to Ricky the first thing in the morning.

"Mr. Underwood?" John called. He kept everything professional. There was only a teacher and student relationship not a father and son. He's not sure if he can call him Dad since he hasn't been there for most of his life. He would rather call him Ricky.

The man sitting behind his desk looked up from his paper work. "Come in, John. Take a seat." His hand gestured to the chair in front of the desk. "Did Amy tell you...?" He drifted off, figuring he would already know.

"Yeah. I think we should get to know each other, but I'm not comfortable to call you Dad yet because...well, I already have one and...you know."

Ricky nodded in understanding. "I know. I hoped to make everything better between us and Amy because I want to be in your life, John."

John couldn't help to be doubtful. "How can I know to trust you and my Mom to do the same? You told her you'll always be there for her...but look what happened."

"I know. I'm trying to make up for it. Just give me another chance, John."

He hoped he wouldn't regret his decision in the future. "Okay," He saw relief in Ricky's eyes. "Well...what do you want to do?"

"Let's go out to eat tonight? I can pick you up at six."

"I'll let my Mom know. I need to go to home room to work on my algebra. Bye."

"Bye, John." Ricky said as he watched him went out the door. He hoped he wouldn't screw up this time especially since he's with his son.

During school, John was at his locker exchanging some things. Alex was his side and he said. "So, you're single again. Bummer."

"Yeah," He was sad about it, but learned to move on after everything that happened to him. "I think it was about time," Alex gave him a stunned look. "I thought sex was all she wanted. It seemed like perfect timing."

"You're regretting it now, are you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. It's not that great."

"Sarah wasn't-"

He already knew what he would ask. "No. Media shows sex is great, but not really. It's just a lie."

"You just need to find the right person. Sarah wasn't it."

"Obviously." He closed his locker and explained to him about the situation with him and Ricky Underwood.

John told his mother about his decision. Around the time he finished his homework, the doorbell rang and he figured it was Ricky. It was almost six. He went downstairs and saw his mother and father in the living room.

"If anything goes wrong, just call us okay?" Amy hugged him and she was worried for him that he'll be alone with Ricky. No matter how much he claimed to have changed, she was still worried for John.

"I will, Mom. Promise."

He let go of her to answer the door. Tyler didn't say anything to him, but he only agreed with his mother. John knew he was still mad about the car crash incident. The car got fixed, but that didn't matter to him. John was thankful he hasn't been alone with him for awhile.

His guess was right when he opened the door. Ricky was there and he told John to sit in his car while he talked to his parents.

"I'm trusting you to take care of him, Ricky." That was the only thing Amy told him and she left leaving him and Tyler alone.

"I'm not like Amy and I don't trust you." Tyler hissed, his expression angry and his eyes were narrowed at him.

"What do you think I'll do to John?" Ricky asked, almost laughing. "He's my son."

"That doesn't mean we can't trust you. I mean, after what you did to Amy, who knows you won't do that again to John?"

"I grew up. I knew better. Excuse me, but I need to go to my son." Tyler rolled his eyes when Ricky walked away to his car.

It wasn't awkward when it was just him and Ricky like John expected it to be. He felt something different which uncomfortable. He was always used to being around him, but that was before he discovered that Ricky was his father. John knew he just had to act normal around him.

They waited for their dinner. Neither of them didn't know what to talk about while they waited for their waitress to arrive and for their drinks to come. Ricky didn't regret to have this idea because he thought they need to have a father and son relationship. He should have expected the awkwardness.

As they ate their food, Ricky tried to make an attempt at a small talk. "Is your food good?"

"Yeah," He swallowed his coke and asked. "Yours?"

"Great," Silence returned again and he didn't like how their conversation got nowhere. He didn't want their night to end up them never talking to each other. He sighed as he put his fork down on his plate.

"What?" John believed something went wrong.

Ricky got serious. "I don't know where to start with you, John. I want us to get to know each other better. I don't know a lot about you. I don't know everything about you like a father should know. I don't know what your first word was, your favorite color, your best friend...nothing. Tell me something about yourself."

John could tell Ricky was honest and seemed interested. He told him everything and he found it easy to let the words out to a man he barely knew. They spend the rest of their time talking and John has a different thought of Ricky that he's not bad like he once believed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Does anyone have good ideas for the next chapter? I have some, but I don't have anything else to add to it. I think it'll be too short. Ideas would be greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Before Ricky and John entered the house, the older man stopped walking and the boy followed suit staring at him confused. His hand reached for the inside of his jeans pocket and pulled out a small crumpled piece of paper and he handed it to John.

"That's my cell number. You can call me if you want for...whatever."

"Thanks, Ricky." John said. He doesn't think he can call him Dad when he already has one. He gave Ricky his own number as well.

They walked inside the house together and saw Amy and Tyler in the living room. They watched TV until they heard the door open. Amy immediately stood up and hugged him being so relieved he was alright. Tyler stood by her side.

"Did you have a great time?" Amy asked John as she caresses his dark hair.

"Yeah, Mom," He answered smiling then yawned. "I'm going to go to my room. I'm tired."

"Okay." John gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs.

Tyler didn't like having Ricky still inside his house so he told him. "Thanks for what you did to John. You can go now..."

"I want to speak with Amy alone." Ricky said looking at her.

Tyler was about to object, but let it go for now. He went upstairs as well to leave them alone. Ricky and Amy sat together in the living room. It was silent, awkward, and uncomfortable for the both of them. Amy didn't know what he wanted to talk about and she was curious.

At first, Ricky didn't know why he wanted to talk to her. It was like he forgot for a second, but tried to remember so he wouldn't be an idiot. He was already on her bad side and didn't want to make anything worse. Maybe he wanted to talk to her for no reason, but to have their connection like they used to have. However, he knew for the situation they're in that wouldn't happen.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about, Ricky?"

"Since John and I hung out, why don't we?" Ricky was sure that was what he thought of, but maybe it wasn't because he said it too quick. He was afraid of her rejection.

Amy didn't see that question coming. "W-w-what?"

He sighed and knew he had to let it out. Despite the fact Tyler and John were in the house. "I think there's something wrong with John and I think you might know something. His arms...they looked really bruised up." It did look healed, but it still shocked him there was something wrong with him. He knew the kids at the school and John got along great with them so he couldn't have gotten into a fight. He didn't like to make assumptions, but he wanted answers.

"He's hurt?" She asked like it was new information. Her eyes widen in horror at the thought of her son being hurt and he wouldn't tell anyone. Not even her.

"Don't get worried. I just want to know if everything is alright here," Horror was replaced with a look of suspicion on her face. "I see him every day at school, Amy, and all the time he gets hurt. I know it didn't happen at school. I wanted us to talk so I can know what's up with him."

She was still appalled that he's hurt. "He should have told me..."

Ricky rolled his eyes. "He would never tell you, Amy. I know that for sure. Look at my past and remember how long it was for me to tell you that I got abused."

Her mouth was open at the last word, stunned. "Are you saying that John is getting abused...here?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, I know he's not," She said with confidence. She couldn't believe Ricky would accuse there's child abuse going on in her house. "Tyler or I would never do that to any of our children!"

He decided to let it go. "Okay. I was just concerned-"

"I do love Tyler, Ricky. Never you. Just..." She sighed having enough of him in her house already. "Leave us alone! Everything is perfectly fine."

He didn't believe it. He feels like something was wrong here. It was like he could sense it, but he doesn't know where to put his finger on it because he doesn't have the right information and no cooperation. However, he let it go for Amy's sake. "Okay. I know we're not on good terms now, but if you want to talk I'm always here."

"Thanks, but I have my husband for that." Amy smirked.

Ricky sighed and should have known he was going to get that. He left without a word and she was fortunate.

* * *

Ricky wondered why Amy or John wouldn't open up. It's obvious something is wrong inside that house. But, nothing might be going on and it's just his paranoia coming into play because of how everything is so suspicious that it brought his hell that's called his horrible past back. He hoped Amy and John would have better sense to reach out for someone and get help if there was anything seriously wrong and not let it control their lives forever. Neither of them deserve that and Amy has a little girl.

What happened with him and Amy won't stop him from not worrying about them. John is his son and he'll think of him as that way. Amy was his everything and he wouldn't quit on her now like he did those years ago. He wouldn't be that jerk anymore. Now that he thought about how he'll be loyal to John and Amy maybe it's time to cut it loose with Adrian. He had to face it that they'll never marry each other. They're not like that. It would never work. He smiled as he remembered fondly that he and Amy would talk about marriage and she dreamed of getting married to him. He liked that. Now, he lost it all because of his stupidity.

The next day, he was getting supplies for himself and Adrian. She was visiting her parents while he shopping at Walmart. He went up and down the aisles and got stuff that was on his list. He looked at an aisle as he passed it because he didn't really needed to go there, but someone caught his attention and he did. The woman was familiar. She was Amy's sister and was all grown up.

"Hey, Ashley." Ricky greeted the youngest Jeurgens.

The woman with long black hair and dark eyes turned around at the sound of the man's voice. She smirked. "Hey, there, stranger. Long time no see."

"Yeah," He agreed. "Getting snacks?"

"For my kids. Of course they always want some." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I never expected seeing you as a mother." He said thoughtfully.

"Me neither, but it happens. What can you do?" She shrugged. "How is your life going?"

"Okay." He just left the answer to that not wanting to go into details especially in public.

She raised an eyebrow and repeated doubtfully. "Just okay?" He nodded.

"Your sister isn't doing so hot, though."

She was curious. "How do you know?"

"I can just tell. Do you know if anything is...wrong with them?"

"That stuff is confidential, Underwood. Family info only."

"Please, Ashley," Ricky begged and he couldn't believe himself that he was actually doing that. "It's killing me to know that someone is hurting my son. I don't know who is doing that to him and I want to help. I thought you would know something unless Amy is keeping secrets from you. I see John walking down the hallway every day for school and sometimes there hasn't been a day where there are no black and blue bruises on him. It's never the kids there. He needs a break, Ashley," He knows he sounds pathetic and desperate now, but the only way he can help them was to know the truth. "I thought you would know something since you're her sister."

"I didn't notice," Ricky glared at her. He wasn't in the mood. She sighed. "I'm surprised to hear you call John your son considering-"

"I know. I know," He interrupted tiredly. "I was the worst ever to Amy back then, but I'm here now."

Ashley sighed and her voice was low enough so only the two of them could hear. "How about I'll give you my number and we'll talk about it today?"

That was fine with him as long as he would be getting somewhere. "That's great."

They exchanged phone numbers and Ricky was relieved. After the store, he practically waited at every second by his phone for Ashley to call him like she promised she would. He sat on the couch staring at his cell on the coffee table wanting it to ring already. He had never been so impatient in his life.

Finally, the phone had rang, and without thinking, he picked it up. "Ashley?"

"A simple hello would have been nice," Adrian said sarcastically. "Who's this Ashley?" Of course there's be suspicion.

"Jeurgens." Was all he replied.

"Why would you want to speak to her?" She was confused and didn't understand that he suddenly wanted to be back in the Jeurgens family's lives again when he has her.

"It's too complicated and personal."

He could hear her scoff and he imagined her rolling her eyes. "Whatever, Ricky. I just called to let you know I'm coming home. Oh, my parents wants us to eat with them tonight. You're not busy are you?"

"No. We can eat with them."

"Great. We'll eat at Julian's at 6:00," She said happily. "I just wanted to let you know that too. Be home soon. Bye."

"Bye."

The minute he hung up on Adrian, the phone rang again. It was weird, but he looked at it this time and saw it was Ashley so he answered it.

"What's going on?" Ricky asked being straight forward without bothering to greet her. All he could think and worry about was the safety of Amy and her children. Their son.

Ashley explained about the one day she went out with her family and Amy's family. She saw the bruise on Amy's arm that was hidden by her long sleeve. She lied about what really happened.

"I really believe Tyler did hit her more than once. She said she fell. She's not that clumsy, Ricky, you know that. Something is wrong there and I know it. I should have done something before it got worse like when John got that black eye..." He knew from her voice she felt bad she didn't tell anyone.

"As much as we think it's Tyler abusing her, we have no proof, unfortunately. Don't blame yourself, Ashley. If that's what really is going on then Amy needs to tell the truth. John wouldn't. I know. I've been there. He's probably terrified of Tyler. If it's him." He added the last part like he didn't want to.

"I know. I just don't like Tyler. I never did." She scowled and then sighed knowing se should calm down. She doesn't want to let her young children hear their conversation.

"Thanks for letting me know, Ashley. And for trusting in me."

"Amy would kill me if she found out you know that by me, but it'd be worth it. You sounded really concerned at the store and honest so that's why I let you know."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"I have to go. I'll see you...later." She didn't know when they'll see each other again. It was such a surprise that she saw him at Walmart.

"Okay. Bye, Ashley." He hung on up on her and there was relief because he got that settled.

Ricky relaxed for a little bit before he decided to go to Amy's to figure things out so he wouldn't assume anymore. He wanted to get the right information and that'll make things easier.

As he left, he couldn't believe it was three thirty already. He still has time to get ready for the dinner with Adrian and parents so he's not in a rush. He hoped he wouldn't be if Amy's not cooperating. He called Adrian to let her know. It wasn't a surprise to hear she wasn't happy.

"What? Ricky, I had a long day at work," She was exhausted, but her tone changed to make her sound seductive. "I really need you."

"I won't be long. Promise." He said as he unlocked his car and got in starting it.

"Where are you going anyway?" She was back to being exhausted when the attempt to persuade him getting back home didn't work.

He sighed knowing she would hate it. She and Amy never did got along. "Amy's." He started to drive there.

She sighed too, but it was out of frustration. "What are you trying to do, Ricky? Leave me and get her back?"

"No. She needs help."

"So you're trying to act like you're the hero?" She asked with sarcasm.

"No!" He answered firmly. He understand the jealousy when they were younger, and now, it was just getting old. He was tired of it. "It's bad and there's stuff going on. I can't say more than that because...like I said before. It's complicated."

"Whatever, Mr. Hero," He could imagine Adrian rolling her eyes and he didn't even defend himself when she called him that name. "I'll be home. Just be there for the dinner."

"Yeah, I will." Adrian hung on him without saying a goodbye. He didn't care. All he thought about was Amy and her children. Their safety.

Minutes later, he was at Amy's place. He got out and rang the door bell waiting for a few seconds for her to answer or someone to. He hoped it wouldn't be Tyler.

The door opened, and thankfully, she answered it. He allowed himself in and knew he was going to get it. He didn't have time for her attitude.

"What makes you think you can just come in here on your own?" She asked angrily as she closed the door.

Ricky was desperate for answers, and without thinking, he grabbed one of her arms to check for the bruise Ashley mentioned. He pulled up the sleeve and it was her right arm. It was almost healed, but that didn't matter. It was still there.

"How did you get that?" Ricky demanded, but tried to keep his cool.

Amy yanked her arm out of his hands and pulled her sleeve down. She was livid. "That's what you came here for? How did you even know? Why couldn't you have just called?"

"Amy, please answer." He was starting to lose his patience.

"Fine! I bumped onto a doorknob hard."

If Ashley hadn't told him anything, he knew she's lying. Something has changed Amy because he knows she doesn't lie at all and wasn't a very good one. "That's impossible, Amy."

"Are you accusing Tyler again?"

"Who else could it be that's getting you and John hurt? And maybe even Chloe. Tell me so you and John wouldn't have pain anymore," He was more soft and calm now. He could tell so was she by the way her eyes looked. There was something there like she really wanted to tell him the truth. "Is it Tyler?"

Tears sparkled in her eyes and Amy was glad Tyler wasn't home. John was at a friend's house and Chloe's at a sleep over. She took a deep breath in and out trying to relax herself.

Meanwhile around at 4:30, Tyler was at his driveway getting nearer and he saw that Ricky Underwood again leaving his house. He was furious and wanted to know why he was there with his wife. Alone. He has a lot of questions for Amy. Ricky left and Tyler's hands had a tight grip on the steering wheel.

* * *

Ricky was at his place exhausted just like Adrian was. He sat on the couch still have enough time for himself before he could get ready. Adrian was behind the couch looking down at him and she rubbed his broad shoulders.

"Had a hard time there?" Adrian asked in her seductive tone again.

"I guess you could say that." Ricky couldn't believe what Amy confessed. He and Ashley were right. It was Tyler all along.

"I know what can relieve the stress."

Ricky knew what Adrian wanted and he wants the same thing. All of it was just too much and he couldn't believe what he gotten himself into. But, he doesn't regret on helping Amy and her children out.

It was very quick to Ricky that they got inside the bed so fast. They still had time before they had to get ready to change and leave. They did it hurriedly. The couple was heavily making out under the covers. Ricky was shirtless and Adrian was in her cream colored camisole. Before he could take Adrian's pants off, his phone buzzed which they ignored.

"Don't answer it." Adrian told him and he didn't. They were so close to make the act and he didn't want to ruin the moment. It ranged five times then stopped because that was the limit. She smiled when it did.

When she was just in her underwear and he was in his boxers, his phone buzzed again much to their annoyance. It got to the point Adrian didn't want to continue.

"Answer it." She grumbled crossing her arms having a sour look.

Ricky did and before he could say hello, it was John. "Ricky! Please come over! Please!" He sat up straight in bed at how the boy sounded. It was like he's crying. Adrian stared at him confused and with her eyebrow raised. He sniffed. "It's my Mom. It's bad here, Ricky. It's really bad. Please come over!" John was desperate and something terrible was happening there.

"I'm coming over, John. Don't worry."

"Be quick. I don't want to have to go through this!" That's when he completely lost it and broke down.

"I'm on my way now." He hung up and practically flew out of his bed and searched for his clothes.

Adrian was so lost. "Who was that and what's happening?"

"That was John. My son," He answered as he put his clothing back on. "He needs help. I don't know what's going on."

"You're going to leave? What about my parents?" She couldn't believe he would abandon her again. She was angry.

"I think what's going on with John is more important, Adrian!" He snapped.

She hadn't recoiled at his words. She just sighed. It was like everything is happening so fast. "What should I tell my parents?"

"Lie." He shrugged and left.

When the door closed, Adrian wished Ricky never answered. He could still be with her in the bed right now. But, no. He just had to go to Amy's and be in her dramatic life again. Something is making him wanting to be back to her and she didn't like it. She felt like she was losing him.

Adrian wants her Ricky back.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy never felt so relieved in her life before. She didn't know what came over her that he suddenly had the courage to tell Ricky. Maybe it was because she saw what used to be them. They were once a couple and had a special connection. All of it rushed back to her so quick like a tidal wave. It was a secret she kept for so long and she confessed it to Ricky, of all people. She felt like the weight that weighed a ton on her shoulders were off. She was sort of free.

Ricky stayed with her after she was done crying. It was hard to do and she wasn't sure how well he'd react. He was angry and wanted to do something about it, but Amy wouldn't let that happen. Not so soon and unexpected for Tyler.

Speaking of Tyler, he arrived home. She knew it. She can see his car in the driveway from her window. Ricky left by then, thankfully, because she did not need another stare down. Tyler hates Ricky and Ricky feels the same towards Tyler.

Amy went upstairs to the bathroom to fix herself. She just cried and didn't want to let Tyler see her tear streaked face and red face with puffy eyes. It would be an obvious sign that she had cried recently. He would ask questions and she wasn't in the mood to be interrogated. She went to the sink and turned the faucet on to splash the water on her face until she's satisfied with how she looks. In her opinion, she looks represent able and beautiful enough to convince her husband that everything was fine. Tyler's smart and he can pick up on a lot of things if she or their children would try to hide something.

She went outside and entered her room. She stopped wanting to greet Tyler downstairs, but he was already up with her, surprisingly. He stood at the doorway and she thought she should make the first move; she walked closer to him.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to be home so soon." She said friendly and smiles at him trying to forget her conversation with Ricky.

"Obviously." Tyler spat and she winced. Something must have gone wrong while he was away. Whatever it could be, would he take it out on her?

She was speechless for a moment. Caught off guard by his comment. "What's wrong?"

"Ricky was over here, wasn't he?" Anger flashed in his eyes and he looked livid. "I saw him. I want you to admit it to me."

Amy suddenly got it. At the same time Ricky was leaving, Tyler was coming home. He saw Ricky. Ricky probably didn't know Tyler was there. If they met each other...Amy didn't want to imagine what else could happen.

She shouldn't be afraid. Ricky told her so. He said guys like Tyler always get caught eventually. In the end, she'll win. "Yes. Ricky was here."

Amy felt a sting of pain on her left cheek. Her hand touched it and she tried not to cry. No longer will she let him see her weak. She'll try to stand her ground. She stared at Tyler knowing he slapped her and there was no regret on his face or in his eyes now. Regret comes the day after when they'll make up. It's always the same.

"I never want you to see him again!" Tyler demanded.

He had always said hateful and mean things toward her, but rarely he does treat her like she's one of their children.

"I'm not a child, Tyler! You can't treat me like one! I'm your wife! I can see Ricky whenever I want to without your permission!" Amy yelled.

Tyler walked so close to her that their foreheads were touching. "I think you're mistaken, Amy," He let out a low chuckle that scared her. "Your my wife who does what I tell you to."

"I will never." Her eyes narrowed and she found herself on the floor. He roughly pushed her to the ground. She looked at him. Their current fight would be one of the worst ones they had; Amy knows it.

"I didn't want to have to do any of that, Amy, but you're not obeying me-"

"Why should I?" Her voice calmed down for a second. "What happened to the boy that I used to know? The one who took care of me when I was pregnant with John?"

"He changed." Tyler answered simply.

"Obviously," Amy snorted. "He got replaced by a monster."

* * *

John entered the house. The minute he closed the door, there was a loud crash that sounded like something had shattered. It came from upstairs and he knew what went on there. His parents were home and that could mean one thing.

He was about to race upstairs to check on his mother, but stopped when he saw Tyler hurriedly walking downstairs. John stepped in his way.

"What are you doing?"

"What did you to my mother?" John demanded in a low voice. If looks could kill, Tyler would have been dead.

"It's not I did that to her," Tyler hissed. "She did that to herself. The bitch asked for it."

John felt like chains were off him and he was a lion pouncing on his prey. He slammed Tyler to the nearest wall and punched him in the face. He waited for Tyler to do the same, but he clutched his bleeding nose in pain. The contact was so strong that it knocked him off his feet and he fell to the ground.

"Never call my mother that again or I will kill you." He threatened.

"I'm your father," He let go of his nose that still ached him and blood flowed out of his nostrils. He put his other hand on the wall using that to pull him up to his feet. "You should respect me as one."

John could have laughed at that. "I'm your son. You should respect me as one, but you didn't. You never did. You're not my father. Ricky is," John thought Tyler was going to take a swing at him for saying that. He expected it, too. But, he used his hand to clutch his nose in pain again. "I think you should leave. That's not a suggestion. That's an order."

"Just wait till I come back." He walked to the door.

"I will because the cops would wait for you." After he said that, the door closed. He left.

John wasted no time to rush to his mother. He opened the door of their room that was strangely half closed. He couldn't believe at the sight. There were two broken vases. He rushed to her helping her to get up from the floor.

"Are you okay?" It was a stupid question to ask, but he wanted to know. She looked like a mess.

"I'm fine." John wasn't sure if she's telling the truth, but at least she seems to look fine.

"Go downstairs. I'll clean up. Just relax."

Amy smiled. "Thanks. I'm sorry you had to see this."

"It's okay, Mom," He smiled too. "Don't worry."

She left the room going downstairs leaving her son alone. It was all overwhelming for him and he broke down. He took out his phone to call Ricky because this had to affect his mother. He figured he could help. He was glad Ricky was going to come over. Since he knew his mother, maybe he could talk to her and get answers as to what happened.

After John was done with cleaning the mess up, he stayed with his mother in the living room. He joined her on the couch and waited for Ricky to arrive. No words were spoken, they were just quiet. He didn't bother to ask what happened because he didn't want to know. Tyler can do pretty horrible stuff. John was glad he didn't do anything to Chloe or else he'd be sorry.

Eventually, there was three knocks on the door which surprised Amy. She wasn't expecting any company. She was about to get up to get it, but John told her not to.

"Who's that, John?" He answered by opening the door and there was Ricky. She was shocked and angry, but mostly angry. "Why did you invite him over?"

"We need to talk about what happened, Amy," Ricky answered for John. "You need help."

Amy almost laughed. "I need help," She rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you're not, Mom," She looked at her son. "Do it for me and Chloe."

Amy sighed caving in. She and Ricky went back to the living room as John left them alone to discuss things privately. They sat on the couch together as Ricky was careful and aware not to sit too close to her.

"What really happened, Amy?" Ricky asked soft and gentle.

Amy felt tears threatening to pour out of her eyes. She didn't understand where she went wrong with her marriage. She didn't know why Tyler was actin so horrible to her and her family. Maybe drinking was his problem, but he acted horrible when he was sober anyway. Did he not love her anymore and only wanted her for sex? The question was terrifying because she does love him, but wants his love in return. She fears he doesn't feel the same way.

That's exactly what she explained to Ricky. Tears didn't come, but her voice was shaking and she stuttered a bit at parts.

"You need to get away from him, Amy," Ricky told her. "He's no good for you."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I know, but I still love him," He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He expected that. "But he doesn't. John and Chloe need a better father than that."

Ricky wanted to be that person, the other parent figure in the children's lives, but it wasn't the time to mention that he wanted that role.

"Tyler needs to get away from us. I don't want anyone involved. Just a divorce. He hurt me and probably John, too." She declared and Ricky was proud of her for saying that.

"That's a good start. Where is Tyler?" He hated to say that name now and speak about him because of the horrible things he had done.

Amy scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Probably at the Miller's Bar getting drunk. Why?"

Ricky shrugged. He couldn't tell her the truth because she wouldn't approve. "Just curious."

Amy thought nothing of it. The day seemed longer than usual. She was tired and Ricky could see it. He left the house as Amy went to sleep.

Ricky drove to the Miller's Bar quickly. He had to visit Tyler. He knew he was running late with whatever he was supposed to be doing with Adrian and her family, but he doesn't care. What he currently was doing is more important.

He opened the door of the bar and searched for Tyler. He was sitting on the bar stools drinking. There was an empty glass and the one in his hand was halfway full. His eyes landed on him as if Tyler was a magnet. It was like it took Ricky three steps to approach him.

"Hey." Ricky stopped behind him.

Tyler perked up at the familiar voice. He turned around and was instantly angry. "You-"

Ricky's fist made contact with Tyler's face and he punched him so hard that Ricky knocked him off his chair. Tyler was on the floor clutching his bleeding nose and was unable to stand.

"Hey, if you two want to fight just take it outside!" The bartender yelled, looking at Ricky, but his eyes only locked on to Tyler.

"Get ready for a divorce." He hissed.

"She wouldn't do that to me." Tyler growled.

"Think again." That was all Ricky said and then he left.


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks later, Tyler and Amy got a divorce. It took a lot of convincing to have Tyler agree that they should have one. He didn't want to because he was stubborn and he wanted to stay with Amy. Since he's not anymore, he doesn't want to have anything to do with his daughter or John. Tyler left the house to Amy and he went somewhere else to live. Amy didn't know and doesn't care. He was sent to jail for abuse and Amy was thankful that.

It was just Amy, John, and Chloe in the house. Nothing felt odd or unusual because Tyler wasn't there. She tried to explain the best she could to Chloe about what happened to her father. Chloe understand and didn't ask too many questions which Amy was relieved about. She only let her daughter know they go a divorce and won't get to see him for a long time. Amy informed her family about what happened and they approved, especially Ashley. Tyler's family wasn't too pleased about the divorce and didn't like it that they didn't have a so they hate Amy and blamed her for Tyler's actions. Amy hates them too and changed her last name from Sutton back to Jeurgens because she couldn't stand having the same last name as Tyler anymore.

Her family was doing great without Tyler. John was happier which that meant the most to her. Chloe couldn't be anymore perfect. She was looking for another job to support her family. She thought about being a waitress at some restaurant, but wasn't sure yet. It was just a thought to have a second job since Tyler wasn't around.

The high school reunion was soon; it was on a Friday. Amy was excited to see everyone again. She ran into Alice and Jack once at a store. The others moved to other places of California. She knows Alice married Henry and Jack married Grace. Her best friends, Lauren and Madison, were married as well. She can't wait to meet them again.

It was around five thirty and Amy was cooking dinner. The doorbell rang and she called for her son.

"John, can you get that?"

Loud footsteps descended from the stairs. John opened the door and Ricky was there. They entered the kitchen.

"Mom, Ricky is here." He announced and returned to his room.

Amy turned her head to give a glance at him as she scooped out the pasta and put it on the casserole dish. She smiled at him. "Hi, Ricky. Do you want to join us for dinner?"

"Sure. How are you doing?" He asked casually.

Once she got done with that, she made the salad. "I'm doing better."

He smiled fondly. "You look like you are."

Amy didn't feel comfortable that the conversation was about her. She didn't want her and Ricky to become too close. "How are you and Adrian?"

Ricky was taken aback by her question. "We're doing fine."

"Are you going to marry her?"

He shrugged. "We're not sure if we want to."

Amy nodded in understanding. The silence was too long for him to handle and he didn't like it.

"Amy, I'm sorry-" He started to apologize, but she cut him off. She whirled at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't, Ricky," He was going to object, but she added. "Not now."

She called the kids for dinner and they came down. John was surprised Ricky joined them and Chloe got to know who Ricky was. Amy didn't feel uncomfortable anymore because her kids were there and John likes him and so does her daughter. When they were done eating, Amy cleaned the dishes and Ricky helped her.

They were relaxing in the living room on the couch. Since Amy stopped the conversation they had earlier, Ricky wanted to continue it.

"Amy, what I said earlier, I meant it," She let out a sigh of annoyance. "You wouldn't have to marry that jerk if I hadn't left you. You wouldn't be in this mess. This was my fault. If I stayed with you, your life would have been much better."

"Ricky, I brought this on myself," She began. "I could have just moved on, but I wanted a perfect family for John. That didn't happen. I guess I was a fool to believe that I can do that..." She frowned, not looking at him.

"No, you weren't. You just want John to have a good life. Just know that not every family is perfect."

"I know that. I could have been fine on my own without Tyler, but I didn't know what I was thinking," She looked at him when she said sincerely. "I really needed you then, Ricky. I couldn't believe you had left me. I thought we were totally over when I let you know I was going into labor and you never showed up-"

"No," He quickly interrupted, stunning her. "I did. I was there," Amy's mouth was slightly open and her eyes widen. "I was at the hospital, but I saw Tyler was there. That got me pissed he and I had to leave. I thought I could have a second chance with you alone, but I thought you wanted to be with Tyler and you did. I didn't come to your wedding, remember? I hate him," He released a sigh to calm himself. "I was stupid to leave, I'll admit that. I should've stayed anyway."

"You should," Amy agreed. "Maybe we could've been a family..."

He suddenly felt hopeful and optimistic. "Maybe we can."

"But you're with Adrian. She loves you. She always did. She was always jealous when we dated. Remember when the story got out that she slept with Jack to get you jealous?"

He rolled his eyes at the memory. "Yeah," A smile was on his face. "Her plan didn't work."

"Back then," She added with a scoff. "She has you now."

"No she doesn't," He declared and she got confused. "I can break up with her," He moved closer to Amy grabbing both of her hands. "I want us to get back together, Amy. I want us to work. I know we can because we did it before. With me around, John and Chloe can have a family."

She couldn't believe it's happening. Ricky wants them to get back together. "Adrian will hate me."

"She still does. Don't worry about her. We don't have to be a couple, we can just start over."

"Okay," She smiled nodding. "We can be...friends. That's what we should call ourselves, right?"

He smiled, too. "Yeah."

They just stared at each other completely unaware of how close they were. They were a few inches apart and it took all of Ricky's strength not to lean over and kiss her. He wasn't sure how she'd feel about that. Maybe it was too soon. He just got on her good side and he doesn't want to screw anything up again.

The move that he wanted to make didn't happen anyway because his phone buzzed. He got it out of his pocket and saw Adrian left him a text wondering when he's coming home.

"Adrian?" Amy figured.

"Yeah," He stood up. "I should leave."

"Go and be with her, Ricky. She needs you."

"You need me too."

"She's your girlfriend that's more important than me. I'm just a girl who you knocked up." She felt tears threaten to pour out of her eyes because Ricky was going to leave. She didn't want him to, but she would never say that aloud.

"I don't see you like that, Amy."

She sniffed. "Just go."

Ricky sighed and left the house before he would say anything worse. As he drove, he realized the sky was nearly dark; the time was seven o'clock and he couldn't believe he stayed there for that long.

He walked into his and Adrian's bedroom and found his girlfriend combing her wet hair. She's wearing a pink bathrobe looking like she had recently took a shower. He saw her reflection in the mirror looked annoyed. He took his jacket off and hung it on a hanger putting it in the closet.

"Hey."

There was no response. He made a loud sigh.

"What did I do?"

She whirled to him and the ends of her hair was still dripping and it splattered water everywhere on her dresser. Anger was shown in her eyes. Ricky was not afraid of her; he was used to being under her wrath before and it always ended up in sex afterwards. He knows he won't let that happen again if they go too far.

"There's a lot of things you did. Wrong things? Yes."

"It was wrong to help Amy out?" He was confused, couldn't see how that was a problem.

"I hate it when you go back over there and here! Amy sees you more than I do," Ricky rolled his eyes. "Everything would have been better for us if you wasn't involved!"

Ricky got livid like her. "Amy was getting hurt, Adrian! What did you want me to do? Let her and John keep getting abused while I watch it happen? She needed me and still does."

She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. "Why don't you go to her since you feel that way, then? The choice is either her or me. I can't stand you going back and forth anymore, Ricky."

Since he was given an option, the answer should have been easy to figure out to Adrian. He couldn't believe she didn't know what it could be.

"Amy."


	11. Chapter 11

Ricky and Amy have spent time with each other for the past few days as much as they could. Adrian lived with her parents and he got to keep the apartment. He was glad that they hadn't got married. Chloe got used to him being at the house. John was comfortable to call him 'Dad' and not Ricky anymore. She missed her father after she learned what happened. She couldn't call him Dad. Ricky understood.

On Wednesday, Ricky asked if Amy liked to go out to eat with him on Thursday. She accepted it knowing John was old enough to take care of his sister on his own.

It was the night of Thursday and Amy was getting ready. Ricky would be coming over soon. She didn't want to think of what they're doing is a date. They're just friends. After what happened with Tyler, she wasn't ready to start a relationship.

She put on a nice purple dress and wears black heels. Her hair was curly and in a half pony tail. They were going to some fancy Italian restaurant. She checked the time on her phone and it was 5:45. Ricky would almost be there. After putting on mascara, she went downstairs.

"Ready for your date?" Her son asked her. He was playing some game on his Wii with Chloe.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's not a date."

"Then, why are you dressed like that?"

"It's a special kind of restaurant that you should dress up like this." Amy answered as she looked at herself in the mirror putting earrings on.

"For a date." John added.

"It's not a date." She repeated firmly.

He slightly leaned to Chloe muttering. "That's what they all say." Her daughter giggled.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I heard you."

She watched her children play their game on the couch as she waited for Ricky to arrive. She hoped what she was wearing wasn't too much. She thought she looked fine when she checked herself in the mirror. It was one of her favorite dresses. While she would date Ricky, she would sometimes wear clothing that he liked. Her memories when they dated were faint because she hated how he left her like that so she pushed them to the far back of her mind so she wouldn't remember. She can't believe her and Ricky would try to be friends, though, to her, it was a silly thing to think about.

Eventually, Ricky had arrived in time which was 5:30. Their reservation was at 6:30. Ricky wore a suit and Amy only saw him in a suit a few times when they dated. Now, that he's older and she sees him in one again he looked more handsome. Amy felt jittery at seeing him and forced to control herself.

"Ready?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah," She looked at her children before they went out the door. Ricky helped her to put her coat on. "I left money so you can buy dinner for you and your sister."

"Okay. Thanks, Mom," John said and smiled. "Have fun on your date."

"Johnathan Richard..." Amy warned.

"Bye, Mommy!" Chloe said.

"Bye!" Amy closed the door and they head to Ricky's car. "Sorry about him..."

"It's fine," They went inside and he started to drive. "I never thought of this as a date, you know." He told her seriously.

"Me neither." She agreed.

"I'm surprised you named him after me."

She shrugged. "Yeah. I felt like there should be a piece of you there still. You're his father..." She hesitates unsure of what his reaction would be and added. "Even though you weren't there when he was born."

"I'm still sorry I-"

"I know you are," She reassured him with a smile. "I'm glad you want to be here now with me. That's all that matters."

Minutes passed as Ricky drove and they arrived the restaurant. They got out and the waitress gave them their table. They ordered their drinks and got bread as they read the menu.

"It's been a while since I went to a nice restaurant like this," Amy confessed looking around admiring it. "Tyler wouldn't never take me here."

"Really?" Ricky looked up from his menu.

She looked at him. "Yeah. I don't know why, though," She said thoughtfully and shrugged. "Maybe it's because he's too cheap," Her expression changed into confusion. "How do you want us to start over, Ricky?"

"How did we began when we first met?"

Amy thought back and smiled at the memory. "I never noticed you until we were at band camp and Jenny told me you always checked me out when I wasn't looking," Jenny was a friend of hers who moved and they never saw or contacted each other since then.

Ricky remembered the name, but asked to be sure. "Jennifer Larkin?"

She nodded. "At break, you talked to me for the first time when I got water-"

He shook his head. "No it wasn't for the first time..."

She corrected herself. "You did when I was dating Ben. He got jealous."

"Of course." He rolled his eyes. He knew Ben and they rarely talked.

"Anyway, I remember we kissed for the first time at that small cafe place," She fondly smiled wider. "That was where our first kiss was."

"Yeah," He smirked teasingly. "You were so shy back then."

She scoffed. "No I wasn't."

"Well, you did stutter a lot."

"I got over it," They both giggled. "So, if we're going to start over...I guess I should ask: what's your name?"

"Ricky Underwood. Yours?" He played along.

"It _was_ Amy Sutton, now, it's Amy _Jeurgens_."

He paused to ask. "Why?"

She scowled. "My ex-husband was an abusive jackass."

"He never realized he was lucky." He said honestly.

She shrugged. "I have two children; John and Chloe," Her smile returned. "Do you have any children?"

"I have a son with you named John. He's the only one."

"No wonder he looks so much like you."

"Are you ready to order?" They were unaware their waitress showed up to their table. They were too caught up with their conversation. The waitress has a name tag and her name was Stacy.

"Uh...no. We're not. Few more minutes, please." Amy told her.

"No problem." Stacy said and walked away.

When she served another table, Ricky asked. "Do you think we can work again?"

From what their recent conversation was., the question threw her off guard. He did come back to her. He did things she never thought he would do. He left Adrian, helped her with Tyler, as it was all for her. It was hard to raise John on her own and be with an abusive husband, but Ricky is back, and with him, she believes she'll be fine. She was depressed and mad that he left her because he was pregnant, but she learned that was in the past.

"Maybe we can...but after what happened with Tyler..." She trailed off unable to say it. She doesn't want to look like a fool again for being tricked.

"You know I won't ever do that to you, Amy." His serious tone matched his face.

"I know," She made a small smile at the corner of her mouth. "I shouldn't have gotten into a relationship so quickly and with someone I just met," She sighed. "You never were that person to me when we dated. You never are."

"I hated Tyler because he reminded me of how my father was. I wanted you to be saved like my mother was."

"How is Nora?" She always liked his mother.

"She married again when I was in my sophomore year at college to Craig Tompson."

"That's great! Give her my congratulations."

"I will...you never answered my question."

Stacy returned. They never looked at the menus. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, but just a few more minutes."

She made a loud sigh. "Okay..." She walked away.

"It would be nice to date again," She admitted then raised an eyebrow. "Did you just ask me out?"

"No. I was curious."

"Well, if you want to...you can be my date for my high school reunion."

His eyes brightened at the idea. "Really?" She nodded. "I'll go with you."

"Friday at five. It's at the church where Grace goes to."

They read the menus and ordered their food. Their dinner turned out to be delicious. The couple started to talk some more and ate until their stomachs were full. No room was left for dessert so they left. Though, Ricky didn't take her back to her house, they went to his apartment with Amy's permission, of course.

They were just going to talk like they did, but it was more than that. They sat on the couch and Ricky's urge to kiss Amy grew stronger. He was unsure to do it. When it was silence between them, Ricky managed to get the confidence to kiss her. Maybe he wanted to do that all night.

It's been a long time since they kissed and Amy was swooning. She missed kissing him and tasting his lips. The kiss she shared was incomparable to Tyler's. Whenever she kissed Tyler, it was nothing like kissing Ricky. Being apart for so long, she forgot how that feels.

Suddenly, she found herself on Ricky's bed. She's didn't know how that happened, but knew he must have picked her up and they were on the bed together. Unfortunately for her, Ricky's lips left her mouth and left kisses on her jaw, neck, chest, and he kept going down. Their hands were everywhere on their bodies, touching each other at private places. He was about to remove her dress; she knew it when she felt his hand on the back which was where the zipper was. Her eyes were closed being lost in the pleasure, but opened immediately because she knew they were going to go too far.

Her hands were on his shoulders to stop him. "Ricky..."

He looked at her, his hand had left her back. "What?"

"I don't want us to have sex...yet. We just got back together. I think it's too soon."

"Okay. Sorry...I got carried away. I couldn't help myself."

She smiled. "I did enjoy it."

Eventually, Ricky took her home. There was a kiss they shared before she went inside. Amy was glad she decided to date him again. The sound of his car faded as he drove away. For the first time, she actually felt happy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story is almost over! Sadness...


	12. Chapter 12

On the night of the reunion, Amy was ready for Ricky to arrive. John was at the house in his room playing video games and Chloe was sleeping over at a friend's house. Amy checked herself in the mirror that's hanging on the wall in the living room for the hundredth time. She always felt something was out of place or didn't look right. It wasn't a date, but she wanted to look perfect. For Ricky, obviously.

She waited for a while to Ricky to arrive. Minutes later, she heard the door bell ring and knew it was him. Amy answered the door and she was right. They said their hellos and Ricky gave her a light kiss on her lips. It was brief, but felt so good. She's glad she had reunited with him again. What she's experiencing with Ricky was something she never felt with Tyler.

"Are you ready?" Ricky asked.

"Yes," She turned her head as Ricky helped her to put heat black coat on. "Bye, John!"

"Bye!" That was all John said.

Amy rolled her eyes. "He doesn't recognize the world when he's in the gaming zone."

Ricky chuckled and they went out together. They drove and Amy was excited to see everyone. She hadn't seen them in a long time and it would be nice to reunite with Lauren and Madison. It would also be interesting to see her ex boyfriend, Ben Boykewich.

It wasn't far from her house to the church. There were a lot of cars parked there and she was surprised most people showed up. They got out and Amy smiled as Ricky wrapped an arm around her to show they're together.

They went to the gymnasium. She faintly remembered the way there because of the party Grace held for a fundraiser years ago. In the end, it was a disaster she remembered because it somehow slipped out that Jack and Adrian had slept together. Things turned alright for Amy though because that was her first date with Ben. He was a good boyfriend to her.

"Amy?" The familiar voice made her turned around and saw a three month old pregnant Alice along with her husband, Henry. Throughout her relationship with Ben, they were friends, not best friends, but they were nice to each other.

"Hi, Alice!" Amy greeted and they hugged as Ricky shook hands then they switched. "How are you?"

"Great," Henry answered with a broad smile on his face. They continued to walk to the gymnasium. "We're having our first child." Ricky opened the door for them.

"Congratulations." Ricky said.

"Speaking of a first child, how is John?" Alice asked.

"Great. A typical teenage boy."

Ricky smirked. "Just wait for yours when he or she acts like that."

"I hope not," Henry said. He noticed how close they were and he got curious. "Are you two...together?"

"Hank..." Alice scolded.

"What-?"

"It's fine and we are. I got a divorce with Tyler."

"Sorry." She frowned.

"Please, don't be. It was worth it." The married couple didn't say anything else and had a casual conversation then they went to the food table.

"I knew they'd be married." Ricky said.

Amy was surprised. "You weren't at their wedding?"

"No. I wasn't the most likeable guy, remember? Especially when everyone found out I left you."

She nodded and couldn't believe she forgotten. They talked to each other and Amy looked around for more people she knows. Mostly, she looked for Lauren and Madison. She hoped they would come; she didn't call them to make sure, but then again, she doesn't have their phone numbers.

They had a few snacks and drinks at the main table. They sat at the other small round tables and Amy went to get fruit punch. Ricky didn't want any. She was about to serve herself some, but a pair of hands took the ladle and scooped out the punch and poured it into the red plastic cup for her.

"Let me get this for you, miss." She looked up instantly knowing that voice. It was Ben.

"Ben!" She squealed. He set the cup down and they embraced.

"Did you come alone?"

"No. I came with Ricky."

He looked where Ricky was and there's another girl with him. "It seems that he's getting attention."

Amy turned around, but wasn't worried or offended. "We're together."

"Really?" Ben looked at her surprised. "I thought you were with Tyler?"

"No. Turns out he's a jerk."

"You shouldn't deserve jerks," He handed the cup to her and pour himself. "How is John? Have any other children...," There was a smirk. "With Ricky maybe?"

"No. John is the only one. I have a six year old daughter named Chloe. She can be a handful."

"Toddlers always are."

She smiled. "You have children?"

He nodded. "I have a daughter named Angela, she's three, and another one on the way. We're hoping to have a boy."

"That'll be nice. Alice and Henry are here. You probably already know she's pregnant."

"Yeah. I'll see them," Ben's eyes looked behind Amy where Ricky was sitting. The woman was still there with him and he looked back at her. "Why are you with Ricky?" There was a bit of irritation in his voice.

Amy should have known this topic would come. "Ricky helped me with a lot of things. He's changed."

He rolled his eyes. "That's what you said the last time."

"He really did, Ben," She defended. "I love him."

"I'll trust you." He sighed.

"Good." Ricky approved coming up behind Amy and wrapped her around his arm on her shoulders.

The three talked some more and then moved on to other people. Amy was happy to see Lauren and Madison; they promised to hang out again. Mostly, everyone he knows has kids.

When it was over, Ricky took her home. There was silence between them, but there also was music that's turned down low.

"Do you want to get married?" Amy knew Ricky wanted to say something, but didn't expect that. She's glad to cope with what happened. Marriage was something he never thought of doing again. "I get it if you don't, but..."

"Honestly? No. Not right away, at least. I just got over Tyler, Ricky. I love you, but I don't want a replay of what happened with Tyler. I know and trust you'll never hurt me, but I don't want us to be apart if we ever do get a divorce."

"Okay. I'll wait. If you still don't to get married, then that's okay."

Amy smiled. "Thanks," She got confused. "Where did that question come from anyway?"

"The reunion got me thinking with how everyone is and...I was just curious. You didn't have a great marriage so I thought you wanted to try again with me."

"No one has a great marriage, Ricky. I'll do whatever I feel is right for me."

They arrived to her house and kissed each other a goodbye. Amy went inside and locked the door.

She went upstairs to her son's room and saw him on the computer on the Facebook website. He noticed her.

"Hi, Mom. How was your thingy?"

"The _reunion_ was fine. How was your day?"

"Awesome."

"I was wondering...you like Ricky, don't you?" She asked unsure.

"Yeah. He's great. He's my Dad. Better than the other one."

She smiled when she heard that. "You wouldn't mind if we got married...?"

"No. We can actually be a family for once. Why? Did he proposed to you or something?"

"No. I'm curious. I just want your opinion of him. I want to know if you like him or not."

"I do. Not because he's my father, but he helps me out with school. He's great with Chloe. I don't care if you do marry him."

"Thanks, John. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks after the reunion, it was Amy's thirty fourth birthday. She usually does nothing special on her birthdays now that she's older. She thought that maybe Tyler had something to do with that. He sometimes doesn't like to go out and just have sec with her. This year, it was different. She's with Ricky.

It was a Saturday so she hung out with Lauren and Madison. She missed them very much when he had to leave for the reunion. They did catch up. The girls were at th mall around in the evening and have their frozen yogurt. Their arms carried the bags they have brought from of the different shops.

They went home and Amy couldn't recall when the last time she had fun. It was a memorable night for her. What she really loved was she'll go home to Ricky. He would be there waiting for her.

Lauren and Madison had dropped her off. Amy went inside and there was a cake she spotted in the kitchen. She looked it and there were pink and purple flowers on in it and the cake read 'Happy Birthday, Amy!' in blue icing. She smiled at the delicious looking cake, can't believing it.

A pair of arms wrapped around her body. If possible, she smiled wider at the contact. The arms belong to Ricky.

"Happy birthday." He kissed her neck.

"Save that for the bedroom." John remarked disgusted.

"Johnathan!" Amy scolded getting out of his embrace.

"Blow out the candles!" Chloe grinned, standing next to her brother.

Ricky put a few candles on the cake not wanting to use thirty four. Amy blew them all out. They are it, though she had a small piece.

Even though it was seven thirty, her family had come; her parents and sister showed up. What surprised her more was seeing Nora. She hasn't seen her since she was in a relationship with Ricky years ago.

"I'm happy you're with my son again," His mother told her. "If he ever gives you trouble like he did before, I can straighten him out." She winked.

Amy laughed. "Thanks, Nora."

Everyone enjoyed the cake and it was almost like everything was back to normal from Amy's eyes.

George and Ricky was in the kitchen getting drinks for themselves. They haven't spoken to each other since he dated George's daughter. It was a little awkward an uncomfortable for Ricky to be around him.

"I'm not like Amy who will take you back so easily," George said. Ricky can understand that. "I have no say about who she should love. You make her happy. That's all that matters," Ricky expected a different conversation than the one they're having, but was glad it was this instead. "I haven't seen her happy in a while. Of course she is with her child, but in love with someone else that's not Tyler," He sighed. "I can't believe I was so blind and stupid to not see what he was doing to her."

"Tyler's gone now. Guys like him can be good actors." Ricky comforted him.

"That's one thing I'll thank you for - is protecting her," George knows that Ricky could be a good guy, but nagging thoughts in the far back of his mind irritated him like annoying flying bugs. "Maybe it's the father side in me not wanting any guy around her."

"I'll be better to her. If not then, I can be out of her life. For good." Ricky vowed.

"John likes you," He smirked. "I'll trust him."

In the living room, it was Ashley, Anne, and Nora. Amy's children were upstairs. The girls sat on the couch together.

"Where's Mark?" Amy asked.

"On kid duty," Her sister answered. "Gives me a break."

"You have children now?" Nora asked surprised.

"Yep. Eric and Alaina."

"I felt like I missed out a lot on this family." Nora frowned.

"You won't have to anymore," Anne smiled. "Ricky and Amy are back together."

"I always liked you," She smiled again. "Not that I don't like Adrian, but maybe it's because you gave me a grandson. Ricky sometimes doesn't let me in on what went on with him and Adrian."

"I haven't seen her in a while," Amy admitted. "I know she's not too happy I'm with Ricky."

"I always say there's plenty of fish in the sea," Nora shrugged. "Do I hear wedding bells soon?"

Amy exchanged glances with her mother and sister. Nora doesn't know about what happened with her and Tyler.

"I'm not sure." Amy almost whispered. She looked at her mother for help.

"Tyler wasn't a good husband to her. He..." It pained her to say it and hated that she had to. She felt so sorry for what her daughter had gone through. "Abused her."

Nora gasped and rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry. Not the best words to say, I know. I've been there."

"I know you have," Amy said. "You made it."

A smile formed at the corner of her lips. "So will you. I understand if you don't want to marry Ricky."

"It's not that I don't want to marry him," She confessed. "I need to think about it. After what happened with Tyler and I, marriage is a commitment. I think about the what ifs and I don't want a divorce with Ricky."

"You'll just be dating him?" Ashley wondered.

"Yes. Marriage can get messy, so can dating, but it's easier. Maybe I'll change my mind, but I'm thinking of no wedding."

Around ten was when everyone left. Near midnight, everyone was asleep. Amy laid in bed thinking about the conversation she had with her mother, sister, and Nora. She realized she kept talking about what she wanted, but didn't ask for Ricky's opinion.

"Ricky?" She called his name in the darkness.

He rolled over to face her, eyes awake. "Hmmm?"

"Do you want to get married?"

He knows she doesn't talk a lot about marriage and doesn't know why she is now. "Where did that come from?"

"Your mother."

He should have known. "She wanted us to, right?"

"She hoped. I told her I wasn't ready. I wondered if you want to."

"I'll propose if you want me to. I won't pressure you. Just let me know."

Amy smiled. "I love you."

He kissed her back saying. "I love you, too. I think your Dad likes me now."

"That's good." Amy muttered as she gives kisses to his neck.

"If you continue this, I think we have to do something more."

"I don't care."

The moon's light illuminated through the window, beaming down on them as they made silent love in the darkness.


	14. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Story is over! :( If interested, please read Mercy. It's a Secret Life fic about Ben/Adrian! Thanks for reading and please review! :)

* * *

Two years later, Amy Jeurgens was watching her eighteen year old son's high school graduation. She couldn't believe how fast John had grown and was already leaving high school and will be moving on to college. She was so proud of him when he slid the tassel on his hat to the right. That meant he and the rest of his grade officially graduated.

She was holding her third child, Nicole. An adorable one year old. Amy wanted to name her Nicolette, but Ricky didn't like that name too much so they stuck with Nicole. The baby wasn't planned, but she didn't care. Amy was happy to have another baby that's Ricky's.

They're still not married. Amy preferred it that way. She likes how they are and they're family was doing well. Chloe is nine and would go into middle school as a sixth grader. She couldn't believe how fast her children was growing. She cherished the fact Nicole is her young baby. She was spoiled and is a Daddy's Girl.

The family celebrated John's graduation by going out to eat. He promised them he would spend family time before going to the after party.

Amy and Ricky was at home in their new house. They had moved because of Nicole. There wasn't enough rooms at the old one.

Sometime during the night, Chloe went to sleep. Amy and Ricky was at the nursery watching their sleeping daughter in her crib. It was a beautiful sight.

"I never thought I would be like this," Ricky admitted. "A family man," He smiled. "I like it."

Amy smiled. "That's good because she's hooked on to you."

"She should stay that way." His protective side had come out of him. He was the same way with Chloe and Amy loves that because she isn't even his. He treats her like she is his own daughter like Nicole.

Amy thought of her as a teenager then trailed off to her son, worrying. She remembered the events that had happened at Ricky's after party from his graduation. "I hope John won't do anything stupid."

"He better not," Ricky agreed. "I talked to him."

She yawned. "Let's go to bed," She grabbed his hand. "I'm tired."

Ricky went with her to their room and went under the covers to sleep. Amy was close to him cuddling. He was glad that he has her and their children in his life. If he didn't, he doesn't want to imagine where he would end up right now. Amy had changed his life for the better and he can't be any more thankful.


End file.
